Music in my dreams
by romogui
Summary: Mark is a student in Sunshine Island High. He has a secret male crush, Vaughn, whom secretly feels the same way about Mark. They will have to face a lot of trouble to be together. It's explained by Mark's PoV. Thanks for the reviews, comments and suggestions.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **This is my first public work. I hope you enjoy it and I'd like you to tell me what you think about it.  
Basically, this is a musical story. Not every chapter is going to be like this, this just came out like this. I will try to upload every Monday and Friday, as they are my not-so-busy days at school.  
Please, send me reviews as I'll try to make it better.

The song in this chapter is called Daydreamer and it's sung by Adele. One of my favorites songs of all the times. (Concept: Mark is always daydreaming about Vaughn)

**_Prologue_**

_Why do I find myself thinking about him? Daydreaming about a date with him every time I get free time? _

_Daydreamer__  
Sittin' on the seat  
Soaking up the sun  
He is a real lover  
Makin' up the past  
And feeling up his boy  
Like he's never felt  
His figure before_

_Why does he have to be so perfect?_

_A jaw dropper__  
Looks good  
When he when he walks  
He is the subject of their talk  
He would be hard to chase  
But good to catch  
And he could change the world  
With his hands  
Behind his back, oh_

_Why does he have to smirk, walk, talk, speech, stare and smell so perfectly?_

_You can find him sittin'__  
On your doorstep  
Waiting for the surprise  
It will feel like  
He's been there for hours  
And you can tell  
That he'll be there for life_

_Why does he break my walls so easily?_

_Daydreamer__  
With eyes that make you melt  
He lends his coat for shelter  
Because he's there for you  
When he shouldn't be  
But he stays all the same  
Waits for you  
And then sees you through_

_Am I going to stare at him from a long distance forever?_

_There's no way__  
I could describe him  
All I say is  
Just what I'm hoping for_

_Is there any way I could be close to him? Is there a way for me to make him to see me?_

_But I will find him__  
Sittin' on my doorstep  
Waiting for the surprise  
It will feel  
Like he's been  
There for hours_

_He is older than me… He won't notice me…_

_And I can tell__  
He'll be there for life  
And I can tell  
He'll be there for life_

_I will get closer to him… One way or another…_

**_He will be mine…_**

_I will be stronger for him…_

**_We will fall in love together…_**

_Vaughn will be my boyfriend… _

**_There's music in everyone's life…_**

_I will be Vaughn's boyfriend…_

I nodded. I recall that I signed in that moment to enter **_"The Sun Group"_**, knowing that Vaughn was there too.

"I'm ready for it…"

**_But there's music in my dreams…_**


	2. The Dream

**Author's note: **Another chapter that came with very musical ideas. I promise I will be working on adding more story and dialogues.

The songs in this chapter are:

Pretty Girl Rock, by Keri Hillson

Brick, by Ben Folds Five

Distance, by Christina Perri (My favourite)

I'll be Waiting, by Adele.

**_The Dream. The way it should be._**

The background music started, as the girls started to turn back to face the boys and started to sing.

"_I can do the pretty girl rock rock rock"_

One by one, they joined to the lyrics

"_Do the pretty girls rock rock rock…? Now, what's your name?"_

Lanna then took the lead voice:

"_My name is Keri, I'm so very"_

She danced, leading Natallie, Chealsea and Julia as they did the same thing

_Fly oh my, is a little bit scary!_

_Boys wanna marry looking at my deri!__  
__And you can stare but if you touch then imah beri"_

They're doing well, I thought. Actually, I like this performance better than the last one.

_All eyes on me when I walk in__  
__No question that this girl's a 10_

The performance was quite enjoyable for most of the boys in the classroom. Not my case, no offense, really. I'm just not attracted to girls.

_Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.__  
__Don't hate me because I'm beautiful._  
_My walk my talk the way I dress._  
_It's not my fault so please don't trip!_  
_Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!_  
_Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!_

Everybody in the room clapped fervently. I had to join too.

"Awesome work, girl" said miss Felicia, the cheerful music teacher. "You really got synchronized with the tempo."

The girls giggled together, while they were going back to their places.

"Mark, dear, is your turn, darling" Felicia said to me, showing me the microphone in the middle of the room with her hand. I remember that I nodded and approached to the device. "So, what are you going to sing for us this week?" Felicia asked me, happily.

"Brick, by Ben Folds Five." I was stuttering.

"Ok, go on."

The background music started. I shook a little. It was my first performance after all.

_6am, day after Christmas__  
__I throw some clothes on in the dark_

I was doing it really well, if I could say so.

_The smell of cold__  
__Car seat is freezing._  
_The world is sleeping_  
_I am numb_

I noticed, then, that someone else entered to the room. The guy I'm talking about was tall silver haired boy; he always had my attention no matter whom I was talking to or whatever I was doing.

Vaughn is my secret crush. I hadn't told anyone about it yet, but I was pretty sure of something: I really like this boy.

_Up the stairs, to her apartment__  
__She is balled up on the couch._  
_Her mom and dad went down to Charlotte_  
_They're not home to find us out_

I noticed that I was getting all blushed. My eyes were only staring directly at Vaughn.

_And we drive__  
__Now that I have found someone_  
_I'm feeling more alone._  
_Than I ever have before_

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly__  
__Off the coast and I'm heading nowhere_  
_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly._

When I finished, I closed his eyes before meeting with the violet eyes of Vaughn.

Everybody, especially Chelsea, clapped. Vaughn was emotionless, as ever.

"Good job Mark! It's the best performance I have seen so far in my life."

"Thanks Miss Felicia." I said to her. I know I blushed. Truth is that I had been practicing it for the last 3 weeks. In that moment, I felt like he could go for something more, so I spoke. "Err… I would like to sing something else, Miss Felicia…"

"Oh! Alright! What is it going to be then?" Felicia asked me happily, as if she was waiting more from the start.

"It's… It's called Distance…"

"Alright start!"

Background music started. I started to shake a lot more.

_The sun is filling up the room__  
__And I can hear you dreaming_  
_Do you feel the way I do right now?_

It was a miracle that I didn't choked. I mean, I had Vaughn's eyes over me. It wasn't something that bothered me, but his look was just SO strong, I could feel it without looking at him.

_I wish we would just give up__  
__'Cause the best part is falling._  
_Call it anything but love_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance__  
__Say "I love you" when you're not listening_  
_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

Vaughn stood next to me, my heart started to race and he joined to the lyrics.

_And I keep waiting__  
__For you to take me_  
_You keep waiting_  
_To say what we have_

_Make sure to keep my distance__  
__Say "I love you" when you're not listening_  
_How long till we call this love, love, love?_

I noted that I was shaking even more, as everybody stared us. Vaughn was so close to me in that moment. I realized that he was looking right to my eyes.

"Thank you" I said, nervously.

Everybody clapped as Chelsea stared at the floor, like if she was sad.

"Hey! That was awesome!" Exclaimed Julia "Vaughn, how did you know the lyrics of that song?"

"Don't bother me, Julia."

Truth is that I didn't tell anyone about that song, so it was a little weird that Vaughn knew the lyrics to the song.

"Alright, let's call it a day kids! Time to go to home!" said Felicia gladly.

Everybody went out, taking their belongings with them.

"Hey Mark! Do you want to come with us to eat dinner?" Denny asked me "I'm starving!"

I turned back and watched Pierre, Elliot and Denny standing there, waiting for him. I wondered for a second where Vaughn would be.

"Sorry, I've got to do some shopping." I lied "Maybe next time?"

"Huh… Dude, don't worry."

"See you then!" I proceeded to go to my house, leaving my stuff and changing clothes.

My parents had been dead for 5 years. I had to take care of it by myself since I was 12.

I was starting to get ready to work at the farm. I wore on his headphones and I headed out to the barn.

_Hold me closer one more time__  
__Say that you love me in your last goodbye_

I sang to the lyrics at the exact tempo, while walking towards a cow to milk her.

_Please forgive me for my sins, __  
__Yes, I swam dirty waters, _  
_but you pushed me in_

I turned back as I heard someone singing with me.

_I've seen your face under every sky__  
__Over every border and on every line…_

My face turned red as I stood. There he was, staring at me. Vaughn and I were singing together again on the same day.

_You know my heart more than I do…__  
__We were the greatest, me and you._

I kept quiet, letting Vaughn to continue.

_But we had time against us, __  
__and miles between us, _  
_the heavens cried, _  
_I know I left you speechless, _  
_but now the sky has cleared and its blue _  
_And I see my future in you!_

I joined Vaughn at the chorus, interspersing the lines.

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,__  
__I put my hands up,_  
_I'll do everything different,_  
_I'll be better to you,_  
_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_  
_I put my hands up,_  
_I'll be somebody different,_  
_I'll be better to you_

Suddenly, Vaughn grabbed me by his waist. I know I was getting blushed as he was getting me closer to him.

"W… What are you doing?!" I asked to him, thrilled, but pleased at the same time.

"Stuff that you may like too" Vaughn answered to me, with the same cold expression on his face.

Vaughn took me by the chin, raising my face a little, as he approached his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and started to shiver. I enjoyed it.

"V… Vaughn…"

"Shh… - Vaughn put his finger on my lips – Don't worry…"

"L… Let… Let go…"

"Huh? Don't you want me?"

"I… I do… But…" My eyes got wet "But not like this…"

"I see…"

_Is he going to mad at me? Is he going to hate me after this?_

"I'm going home then"

I took Vaughn by his wrist. Vaughn stopped, he didn't even pull.

"Don't… Don't go…"

"Huh? So it's going to be like this, honey boy?" Vaughn raised an eyebrow and smirked.


	3. Vaughn's Birthday

**Author's note: **Basically, the song tells Mark is falling for Vaughn, though he wants to resist. It's called Mercy, and it's sung by Duffy.

**_Vaughn's Birthday. Midnight at the beach_**

I woke up suddenly, blushing as I realized it was just a dream.

It was around 2 a.m. and I hadn't even started my homework.

"Just great, math…" I said to myself. "Goddess, kill me now!"

I noted that I was very tired, so I decided to go to for a walk.

I headed to the south, towards the beach.

As I approached, I noticed that someone was already there, sitting on the sand, staring at the moon. I got closer.

"V… Vaughn!" I couldn't help but stutter.

Vaughn rose up from the sand and turned back. He stared at me for a moment.

"Can't sleep, huh?" He asked, sitting again on the sand.

_I love you__  
But I've got to stay true  
My morals got me on my knees  
I'm begging please stop playing games_

"I… I guess so…" I was getting red. – "What… What about you?"

Vaughn raised an eyebrow.

_I don't know what this is__  
'Cause you got me good  
Just like you knew you would_

"I just like being here around this time. It's quite calm and no one seems to bother me."

"That's… Good, I guess…."

I sat at a respectful distance from him, trying to not bother the gorgeous boy.

"Come closer, I really don't mind."

"I… Err… Thanks…" My head was about to explode for so much blood gathering on it. I told to myself that it was impossible, so I tried to calm down a little and begged that not to happen.

"It's been a while since I first came here… You know?" Vaughn started to speak to me, something that he hadn't hesitated to do before. I listened to him with attention. "Today is my third birthday here."

I suddenly shocked.

_I don't know what you do__  
But you do it well  
I'm under your spell_

"Is… Your birthday is today?" I was surprised.

"Well, yes. Today it's the third day of spring. I usually don't tell people about it."

"Why?" I asked, as annoying as if I was a little kid.

_You got me begging you for mercy__  
Why won't you release me?  
You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me?_

"I don't know, I just don't care about it that much. I don't like to make a rush of things for me."

"Well, I think I can treat you something at my place if you come by later." I said, with a silly smile on my face. I wasn't as red as before, but still had the shadow of a blush on my cheeks.

Vaughn just smirked. I didn't know what to say or do.

"Thanks." Vaughn hugged me. I got all red.

**_I said release me!_**


	4. The Sunshine Gentlemen

**Author's note: **I have never liked that much the pairing of Denny and Lanna, but, somehow, I imagined them together (don't ask me why).

The song of this chapter is called: Things I'll Never Say, by Avril Lavigne. Back when I was on my first serious relationship, I dedicated this song (I got dumped 3 months later, kinda funny now). I just wanted to add this song so bad that this was the only way I imagined it.

**_"The Sunshine Gentlemen". Denny's Crush._**

Later on, after school, the club gathered to start the daily meeting.

"Hey guys! How are you today?"Felicia asked us happily "Today I'd like to announce that we are going to perform at the Goddess festival!"

Everybody got cheerful suddenly. Performing at the Goddess festival meant too much for everybody.

"So, girls, you think you can handle it?" Felicia asked to Lanna.

"Hey! What? What about us Miss Felicia?" Denny asked somewhat puzzled.

"Well, I asked the girls because they have their group, just for that."

"But… We have our group too!" Denny lied as we stared at him.

"How much time had passed since you have that group, Denny?" Lanna asked, glaring at him.

"Since… Last month!" Denny said, while his eyes were wide open. "We didn't want you to know yet, but for matter of time, we oughta come out now!"

Lanna kept glaring at him.

"That's wonderful Denny!" Felicia exclaimed. "Which song are you going to sing, then?"

"It's… Err… Surprise! "

"Ok, we will be glad to listen to it the festival's day."

After the meeting, Denny gathered all the boys in the club.

Elliot, Pierre, Vaughn and me stood in a circle, waiting for Denny to talk.

"Ok… So things are like this…" he sighed "We need to arrange a song for the Goddess festival. Do you have any ideas?"

"Why am I here?" Vaughn asked, growling.

"Why, you ask? You are now member of the **_"Sunshine Gentlemen"_**!" Denny said, while gesturing to the sky.

"Well, you oughta find someone else. I won't take part of this shitty group."

With that things said, Vaughn turned back and started to walk to his house.

"I just can't be here guys, sorry…" I apologized. "I need to get home."

"Mark, dude, you can't do this to us! We need you!" Denny begged.

"I… I'm really sorry. I cannot help you out this time, my friend. Sorry."

I started to head towards my house, as the boys sighed.

"Ok, we need a song, now."

"What about "True Colors", by Phil Collins?" Asked Elliot, somewhat shy.

"Well, I thought about something more like "Can't take my eyes off you", by Muse." Pierre proposed.

"Huh… This is gonna be a thought choice…" Denny said. He started to think so hard that he thought that his brain was going to explode. Suddenly, he got an idea. "What about if we mix the songs?"

"How it that so?" Pierre asked, with dreamy eyes.

"Listen up..."

I was baking a cake, for Vaughn's birthday. I invited him last night, at the beach, didn't I?

_"What time can I come up to your place?" Vaughn asked me._

_"Anytime you want" I contested._

_"Then I'll be at your place around 7 o'clock, I'll bring drinks, don't need to worry."_

_"Alright…" I said, as I got blushed once again. _

It was clear for me. I need to impress Vaughn, one way or another. I decided that, besides singing, cooking was the second best thing I could do.

I put the cake on the oven, and then I headed towards the bathroom to have a quick shower. I put on my clothes minutely to look perfect for Vaughn.

Five minutes later, someone knocked at the door. I got all upset, the cake wasn't ready yet!

"I'm coming!" I shouted. Vaughn shouldn't get a bad impression of me.

I opened the door, with a big smile on my face.

Vaughn was in front of me, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You kept me waiting, honey boy." Vaughn said with a smirk, glaring at me.

"Err… Sorry, I was dressing up…" I answered nervous, staring at the floor and getting all blushed.

"So, where is my cake?" He asked impatient.

"Come inside"

"Ok guys, let's do it again." Denny ordered to the boys, as they were all grumpy. "What's the matter? This is just the fourth time that we practice this song!"

"Matter is that, as you can see, we cannot sing and dance at the same time, you big moron!" Pierre replied, in a childish way.

"It has to be perfect, you know?"

"Denny, give us a break!" Elliot begged.

"Ugh… Just one more time! "

"So, Mark… What did I come for" Vaughn asked, while sitting on a couch.

"I baked you a cake…" My answer was timidly.

Vaughn opened his eyes wide, as if he was flattered.

"Did you… Really baked a cake for me?"he asked, with a sign of a blush on his cheeks.

"I made some food too… Do you like porridge?" I got as red as a tomato.

Vaughn rose from the couch and stood in front of me. I shuddered.

"It was the best thing that you could do for me, honey boy…" He gasped and took me closer to him, hugging me by the waist. Just as my dream.

"V… Vaughn… I…" My heart was bumping as hard as it could. "I want to make you happy..."

Vaughn smiled, as if he didn't care that I was seeing him.

"You are making me happy already…" He kneeled a little and reached my face.

We shared a long kiss. He grabbed my hands. I thought like if I could sing a song while he was kissing me.

_I'm tugging at my hair__  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

I gave a step back, staring directly to Vaughn's purple eyes.

_Because I'm feeling nervous__  
I try to be so perfect  
Because I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

I hugged Vaughn once more, and I rested my head on his chest. There was something about him that I found fascinating.


	5. The Goddes Festival

**Author's note: **Instead of the typical dancing event that this is used to be, I imagined this festival as a completly different party (schools singing, a play and different kinds of food selling).

There is a mash-up in this chapter (Mash-up: Smash two songs together so they will sound better). It's an original idea, so please don't steal it.

They are Can't take my eyes off you (The Four Seasons Version) and True Colours (Phil Collin's).

The Vaughn x Lanna scene has no further action in the future, so don't worry about it. (Yes, Denny and Lanna are going to end together).

**_The Goddess Festival. Imminent love hurt._**

So, the 8th of spring arrived. Everybody was in a fuss, specially the boys that decided to fix and sing the songs together, so they could keep with the new mini group they formed to compete against the girls.

"Alright, boys, you can stop pretending that you actually have a song for the festival." Lanna said, really upset. "Just admit it."

"That ain't gonna happen, you little girl!" Denny said with a smirk on his face. "We want to shine too, you know?"

Denny winked to Lanna, who clearly got furiously crimson.

Vaughn knocked at my door. I knew that it was him by the way he knocked.

"I'm coming!" I shouted.

We had to wear the school uniform at the festival. It was just part of being a member of "**_The Sun Group"_**.

I opened the door. Vaughn was there, standing against the door frame, as handsome as ever. No, even more. He was gorgeous. Words couldn't explain how look he looked.

"What's up, honey boy?"

My usual blush appeared as Vaughn smirked.

"You sure that it's ok if you go with me, Vaughn?" I asked him

"Uh?"

"You know… We are men… Aren't we supposed to ask girls about this?"

The Goddess festival was one on a kind day. Boys asked girls to date them to the spring. The girls danced, the school performed a song or two and the rest of the day they would hang around the islands.

"Why not doing it? I like you. I don't mind what people say about me, though, I'm happy too." I got nervous "If anyone messes with me, well, I surely would hit them. If they say you something, don't hesitate and tell me. They will hear what I've got to say."

I got completely red. I was not waiting for that answer. Did Vaughn just tell me that he will protect me?

"Y…You know… I… You leave me speechless every time…"

Vaughn just smirked.

"Shall we go on?"

"Alright…"

As we walked to the water cab, I got brave enough and took Vaughn's hand. Vaughn released himself and put his arm around my shoulders.

"For me, it's better this way. Don't you agree?"

I nodded vigorously and nervous. I'm pretty sure I was all red.

We arrived to the _Mystic Islands_, where everybody was gathering.

"Mark! Vaughn! I'm so glad you are here!" Felicia greeted us. "Go and join the others please. You are going to start the program"

We headed towards were everybody was, just to discover a fight.

"We can be as good as you, you know?" Denny shouted, facing towards Lanna.

"Oh yes? I really don't think so, you little fisherman! "

"Oh, you didn't say that!"

"You bet I did!" Lanna said, taking out her tongue.

They got really close, face to face, with furious eyes.

"What's going on here?"

They turned to where Vaughn and I were standing. Lanna approached them, with a cute-begging face.

"Please, tell me that you are against those mean-bad-ugly boys! "

"Huh?" I was confused. "What's going on then?"

"It's just that the girls are not happy because we are going to perform instead of them!" Pierre explained.

"It's that so?" Vaughn's face turned bore. "Why are you so upset? You ALWAYS get the songs in festivals. Leave something for these boys here." Vaughn showed a shadow of a smile.

"Al… Alright…" Lanna got all red.

"Vaughn, how do you do that?" Asked Denny muttering, so Lanna won't hear.

"Huh? What?"

"You know… THAT!"

"Ok boys, you are going to perform now." Felicia interrupted. "Please go to your places."

The boys rushed to and improvised stage made out of wood.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Goddess Festival! Please, a clap for **_The_** **_Sunshine Gentlemen!_**"

Everybody clapped fervently.

_You with the sad eyes…__  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage…  
In a world full of people _

_You can lose sight of it all__  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

Everybody watched, not saying a word. The song was an acapella at first. The music started with trumpets and keyboard.

_Pardon the way that I stare.__  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The thought of you makes me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
well then let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you…_

Everybody clapped fervently, as sign of acceptance.

_Show me a smile then,__  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

The boys started to dance faster as the tempo ascended.

_I love you, baby, __  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm the lonely nights.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say: _

_I see your true colors__  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow._

_Oh, pretty baby, __  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty baby,  
Now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby._

_Let me love you._

Once finished, the people in the island clapped fervently once more, begging for more.

Denny, Elliot and Pierre smiled and waved a goodbye to the people.

"See?" said Denny, with a smirk "We can do it quite well, don't you think?"

Lanna shot him a killer look. Denny stepped back and had chills for a moment.


	6. The Witch Princess

**Author's note: **This chapter was going to be very boring (I'm not quite happy with the result), so I decided to add the Witch Princess as a new character. She is annoying towards Mark and wants him as her slave.

Chelsea's crush is revealed.

The song here is called Bad Boy, and it's originally singed by Cascada.

**_Witch Princess. Magic tricks in the Spring Harmony Festival._**

It was a sunny morning. Almost a week had passed since the Goddess festival. It was Sunday, so I got up a little later than I used to do.

As I came out of the shower, someone knocked the door.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I had to shout so they would stop knocking.

I rushed towards my room to dress myself. After two minutes, I opened the door to find out a blonde, red eyed girl leaning on the door frame.

"Hey." The girl stood in front of me, emotionless. "My name is Princess. I will be living on Mystic Islands from now on."

"Nice to meet you Princess, my name is Mark." I answered as politely as I could. A childish smile came to my face.

"Alright, now I want my chocolate." She said in an emotionless way again.

"Huh?" I stared incredulous "What did you just said?"

"Spring Harmony, you should give me a chocolate, isn't it"

I gasped. The new girl's teasing was too much. I totally forgot about the festival and I didn't bake a cake or anything for Vaughn.

"I… I don't have any chocolate with me…"

Princess glared at me with an evil smile.

"Alright…" she raised the right hand. I flinched. "I'll be back later, and then I hope I can get fresh-baked chocolate cookies."

I stared at her. Red, big sad eyes, blonde hair, a pretty – quite mysterious – face.

She is weird. She just came here and she already asked me for cookies.

"I'm not weird, I'm just a Witch."

Once again, I flinched. How did she know what I was thinking? Incredulous, I nodded.

"Alright… Come by seven." I almost stuttered.

When I blinked, Princess had disappeared in the air.

"Alright… I'm going to buy groceries then…" I was talking to myself. "And I've gotta stop talking to myself…"

"What do you mean with you not having any chocolate?!"

"I'm sorry" Chen said, frightened. "It's Spring Harmony Day, you know?"

"Ugh." I knew that I had to bake a cake with chocolate on it. If not, it won't be a proper Spring Harmony Day's gift, right? "Do you know where I can get some chocolate? Please?"

I clearly seemed desperate, I didn't care.

"Well… This girl, Chelsea, brought all of my chocolate. Maybe you could ask her to share you some."

My eyes got sparkly.

Chelsea! My childhood friend! She will give me some chocolate for sure. She is lives two houses from here. I will be on time!

"Thanks Chen!"

I rushed towards Chelsea's house and rang the bell.

"Hold on! I'm coming! "

As Chelsea opened the door, she got a little blushed.

"Hey Mark, come in."

"Hey Chelsea, I was just wondering if you had some chocolate that you could sell to me."

Chelsea flinched.

"Huh? Sell you the chocolate?"

"I just need two pieces of it. Will you? Please!"

"Well…Actually…" Chelsea gasped. "I was going to give to you all the chocolate…"

"Huh?" I got suddenly all red, not knowing why.

There was a long, deep, awkward silence.

"I was just going to bake you some cookies or a cake… Well… Actually I don't know how to do it properly and almost wasted half of the chocolate on a burnt dish. I'm really sorry Mark… I was practicing so I could bake them for you during Winter."

I sighed. A clearly sign that I was in a hurry.

"It is okay, Chelsea, I just need two tablets of it. Can you please sell them to me?"

"I think it's useless… Go ahead… Take as much as you want…"

"Thanks Chelsea."

I nodded and grabbed two tablets of chocolate.

"This will do" He said to himself proudly. "Thanks Chelsea!"

Chelsea closed the door behind me. Should I worry about it?

"He is so clueless…" She sighed. "What should I do now?"

She started to cry, as she sat in front of the door, hugging herself to her legs.

Ok, I don't have too much time. I need some eggs, butter, flour and the chocolate…

I took a bowl and a whisk from the kitchen and mixed the ingredients.

Deep in thought, I wondered if I had to put some fruits on the cake.

Once the cake was in the oven, I rushed to the bathroom and took another –yet quickly– shower.

As I went out, I watched the clock.

"Five o'clock, I still have time." I mumbled to myself. I really need to stop doing this!

Once fully dressed and with the cake ready, I went to Vaughn's house, which was fifteen minutes from my house.

At Vaughn's house, I knocked at the door. I didn't hear any response, so I decided to spy out from the window.

"Exactly, what are you doing?"I got startled and turned around to find Vaughn standing behind me, with his arms folded on his chest. I almost dropped the cake! "So? I'm waiting for your explanation... Why were you snooping at my window?"

I stared at the floor.

"I… I brought you a cake…" I know I was so red, even strawberries would look pale next to me. "You know… Spring Harmony…"

Vaughn's eye opened wide.

"Uh… Did you really bake me this?" A shadow of a blush appeared on Vaughn's face. "Thanks, I guess."

I gave him the cake and, without any explanation, ran to my house.

"Hey! Wait!"

Too late, I thought. I had to be on my way to give the Witch Princess her cookies. Who know what could happen if I didn't gave them on time!

When I opened the door, I found out that someone was sitting on the couch in front of TV.

"Hello Mark, you are late."

The Witch Princess rose from her seat and stood in front of me. How did she enter anyway?

"Now, where are my cookies?"

"R… right, I'll bring your cookies."

I rushed to the kitchen and looked for the chocolate cookies that I made in the early afternoon.

Finally, I served them on a red plastic basket and headed towards the living room.

"Here they are, Princess."

"Oh! Finally! Thanks Mark!" She seemed to be happy. "You know, the only sweet things I can stand to eat are the chocolate cookies." I nodded. "You can come to visit me whenever you want, Mark, I owe you a wish." My eyes opened wider. "Mind if I sing you something?"

Not waiting for an answer, Princess used her powers and made me sit on the couch.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day…  
My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away…  
This moment, I knew I would be someone else…  
My love turned around and I felt…_

The girl danced her way towards me. I gulped.

**_Be my bad boy, be my man_**

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again__  
Would you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you again  
No, I don't need you again_

I managed to release myself and stood in front of Princess. I didn't know what else to do.

**_Bad boy_**

"See you around, dearie…"

After a while, I found myself still stood where I was while talking to the Witch Princess. I shook my head and got back to life, just in time to hear someone yelling at the door.

"Mark! Come on! Open!"

A thrill passed all way in my body. I really would recognize that voice wherever I was.

"Mark! It's Vaughn!"

"Hold on!" I answered.

I started to shiver at the idea of Vaughn worrying of him.

I opened the door and found Vaughn panting.

"What happen…?"

Vaughn shut me down rudely with a kiss. Not that I care at all, but it was rude.

I got crimson and I hugged Vaughn.

I was shivering with excitement.


	7. Get Happy!

**Author's note: **So, this is the best I could think about Chelsea's birthday party and a mini date between Vaughn and Mark. Hope you enjoy it.

The songs are called When I get you alone, I really don't remember the singer; and Dog Days are over, by Florence+The Machine

**_Get Happy! Chelsea's Birthday_**

Almost a week had passed since Spring Harmony Day and I was still confused about what happened with Vaughn.

_I wish I could lie down beside you__  
When the day is done__  
And wake up to your face under the morning sun_

_"What are you doing?!" I pushed Vaughn. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" I really hoped that he told me that he didn't_

_Vaughn glared at me and sighed. He took me by my shoulders._

_"I like you Mark. Not anyone else." I got crimson and stood still in front of Vaughn. "Well…" He sighed once more and went to the door. "I think it's useless, I'll leave…"_

_But like everything I've ever known__  
I'm sure you'll go one day__  
So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away__  
And I can't spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

I couldn't help but sigh.

"Mr. Mark! Are you with us?"

I got startled and almost fell from my seat. Everyone in the classroom laughed while Miss Mirabelle stood in front of my seat.

"Mark, you should go to Principal Regis's office."

"But…"

"It's an order, I'm not asking you."

I rose from my seat and walked towards the principal's office. I had never been there, but I had heard some horrible stories about Regis. I found myself trembling outside the door.

I knocked and heard an almost instantly response.

"Come on in."

I poked his face out of the door, timidly.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?"

He seemed too polite to be an evil principal, stories couldn't be true.

"I… Miss Mirabelle sent me here…" I was a little blushed. I lowered my eyes to the floor.

"Oh! And why would she do something like that, kid?"

"I was daydreaming during class…" I admitted. "I didn't mean to do something bad… I swear…"

Regis' stared up at my face. He sighed and spoke.

"Well, kid, I can swear I know what you are passing for…" I believe I raised my head and gave him a strange look. "You have fallen in love, pretty common at your age."

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"You can go home kid. Don't worry about what happened today and go to your house."

I nodded once again and started to walk towards the door.

"Thank you, Principal Regis."

Once in my house, I sat in front of the door, hugging my arms and staring at the floor.

I got lost in space once again.

"He likes me, doesn't he?" I said to myself with a proud smile on my face. "He even kissed me… I've gotta be dreaming…"

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Mark! You home?"

I opened the door to find my childhood friend Chelsea. She seemed really happy.

"Mark! I came here to invite you to my birthday party tomorrow at my house!" I nodded, and she kept talking. "It's a costume party, so get ready for it."

"Err… What kind of costume should I wear?"

"Anyone you want to." She kissed me in the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven at my house."

I got all red and nodded vigorously.

Chelsea's presence really makes me nervous. Not because I liked her, but because Chelsea seemed to fall for me.

I got inside my house and I started to make dinner.

As I was going to sit on my chair, I noticed that I made too much food for just myself. I sighed and proceeded to save all of the porridge to a plastic container.

Somehow, I appeared in front of Vaughn's door, knocking at the door.

When I was turning back, the door got opened. I got back to my original pose.

"Hm? What are you doing here?" The silver haired man asked. "Are you going to give me some more cake?"

"I thought that… Maybe, if you wanted to… We could…" I started to blush, and I was stuttering too.

Vaughn noticed the plastic container on my hands.

"What is it? Spit it up!"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" my ears were almost exploding.

"Is that it? Come in, honey boy."

I walked inside with my head down, trying to hide myself.

"Come to the kitchen." Vaughn asked me. I followed him. "Want something to drink?"

I shook my head.

"Alright, where do you want me to take you to dinner?" Vaughn asked openly, as if he didn't mind to take me to have dinner anywhere.

"I… I brought some porridge… I…" Vaughn gasped "I thought… You would like some…"

Vaughn got closer to me and hugged me.

"Thanks" he whispered in my ear. "Now I've got reasons to sing what I wanted to sing to you…"

He made me seat on the couch and to watch him. Music started.

_Baby boy, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feeling for long no  
Mm mmm  
You making dogs wanna beg  
Breaking them off your fancy eyes  
But they make you feel right at home now _

Vaughn started to get closer to me. I found myself trembling.

_See all these illusions just take us too long  
And I want it bad  
Because you walk pretty,  
Because you talk pretty,  
'Cause you make me sick  
And I'm not leaving, till you're leaving_

_Oh I swear there's something when he's pumping,_

_Asking for a raise…  
Well does he want me to carry him home now?  
So does he want me to buy him things?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my shirt,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

When I get you alone…  
When I get you, you'll know baby…  
When I get you alone…  
When I get you alone…

Vaughn smirked at me. I proceeded to hug Vaughn by his waist.

"You got me alone now…"

"I know." Vaughn rested his head on my hair. "I know…"

The next day, I woke up at Vaughn's living room, next to him.

"You awake…?" Vaughn asked mumbling. I nodded. "Come here, don't go…"

Vaughn took me by my waist and hugged me tight. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand at all.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked. The least I could do for him was making him a nice food.

"That'd be great…"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"You, honey boy…"

I know I got all red.

Last night we didn't do anything but talk and watch a movie. Vaughn must be joking.

"Come one, Vaughn… Stop teasing…" I said, trying to stand up, in vain. Vaughn was holding me really tight. "Let go…"

Vaughn smirked and kissed me on the cheek.

Chelsea's birthday party was about to take place, so I started to dress up to my Zombie costume. I was pretty proud of what I did with his old jeans and just some make-up he found on his way home.

I knocked at the door and Chelsea opened the door. She was dressed as a Witch. I couldn't help but to have chills. It made me to remember the Spring Harmony and all that happened with the Witch Princess.

"Hey Mark! Hello!"

"Chelsea! Happy birthday!" I hugged her and proceeded to give her a little box wrapped with pink paper.

"Oh Mark! You didn't have to!" Chelsea smiled and her eyes got sparkly. "Thank you! Come in!"

Once inside, I sat on the couch in the living room, watching how the **_"Sunny Ladies" _**were starting to stick around.

"Chelsea! This is for you, dear!" Lily exclaimed.

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with a drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run  
Run fast for your mother and fast for your father  
Run for your children for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind you  
Can't carry love with you if you want to survive

_And I never wanted anything from you…  
Except everything you had…  
And what was left after that too. Oh._

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
The horses are coming  
So you better run  
The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

Chelsea was almost crying in happiness.

"Thanks girls! It was awesome…"

All the girls giggled together and hugged Chelsea.

"It's the best birthday ever!" She winked at me.

I couldn't do anything but shiver.


	8. Summer Love is Beautiful

**Author's note: **I know, this chapter is a little silly. I just felt that it was the best way for them to be together. Mark would explode now and then and so on.

And yes, Vaughn has stone abs.

The songs that are on this chapter are:

-Lovesong, by The Cure. I imagined Adele's version better.

-Everyting, by Lifehouse. This is a song that reminds me of my ex again. I kinda miss that relationship, but now and then I remember how sickly it was. This song will always have an especial place in my heart.

_**Summer Love is Beautiful. A date with Vaughn**_

It was a late summer afternoon. It had been two weeks since Chelsea's birthday party. I was cooking dinner for me and Vaughn, who was in his way to visit me.

I couldn't help but sigh in a happy way, thinking about Vaughn asking me out this night.

I put the Gratin on the oven and went to take a quick shower.

As I groomed myself, I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Hold on a sec!"

I rushed towards the door and opened it. Vaughn stood still there.

"Hey, honey boy."

I got blushed as I saw him. He looked radiant. I moved to let pass him. He didn't hesitate and went inside.

"What do you plan us to do? Watch a movie? Have dinner?"

"I… I cooked a Mushroom Gratin… Would… Would you like some?"

Vaughn nodded and sat on a couch, in the living room.

There was an awkward silence in the room, which broke thanks to the oven bell.

I stood and got the Gratin out of the oven and proceeded to serve it on a middle-sized plate and took it to the table with another two little-sized plates.

"Do you want some wine?" Vaughn shook his head. I could see that he was puzzled about something. "Uh… Is it good, Vaughn?" I asked awkwardly with the head down.

"It's ok, I guess." I looked directly to the floor. As Vaughn saw this, he spoke to me again. "What I meant is… Err… Well, I like this." I was able to put a weak smile on my face. Finally, Vaughn spoke again. "Mark, I asked you to have dinner with you because I…" I interrupted him, standing with a blush on my face.

"I want you to go out with me Vaughn!"

I raised my hands over my mouth and started to shake, fearing that this could be an offense to Vaughn. He blinked two times, incredulous.

"Actually, I was going to ask you to watch a movie tomorrow, is that okay for you?"

I walked towards Vaughn and kissed his lips softly.

_Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am home again__  
__Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am whole again__  
__Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am young again__  
__Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am fun again_

Why does he have to be so perfect?

_However far away I will always love you__  
__However long I stay I will always love you__  
__Whatever words I say I will always love you__  
__I will always love you_

Vaughn rose from his seat and grabbed me by my hips. I put my hands around his neck.

_Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am free again__  
__Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am clean again_

Why can't I resist him? Why does he make me to be brave?

"I really like you, Mark."

_However far away I will always love you__  
__However long I stay I will always love you__  
__Whatever words I say I will always love you__  
__I will always love you_

Why does he have to be so like...him?

I took a deep breath and rested my head on his chest, smelling his scent and felt his body so close to me.

On his way home, Vaughn stared at the stars and couldn't help but smirk and sigh in happiness. He was actually going on a formal date with Mark.

The next day, I got up a bit late, so I decided to skip breakfast and I went directly to the barn to feed the animals, who might be starving.

_Is he thinking about me?_

I smiled at the thought that Vaughn might be thinking about me, while I was brushing a cow.

Does he miss me?

_Find me here, and speak to me…__  
__I want to feel you… I need to hear you…__  
__You are the light that's leading me to the place__…__  
__Where I find peace again_

I know I miss him.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking…__  
__You are the hope that keeps me trusting__…__  
__You are the life to my soul__…__  
__You are my purpose__…__  
__You're everything…_

I need him.

I was now milking a cow. Somehow I wanted to hug him right now.

_And how can I stand here with you__…__  
__And not be moved by you__?__  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

I want to kiss him…

_You're all I want__…__  
__You're all I need__…__  
__You're everything, everything.__  
__You're all I want__…__  
__You're all I need__…__  
__Everything, everything…_

I can't stand any more without him.

"So, what do you want to do Mark?" Vaughn asked me. I was getting ready for our date.

"I'd like to watch a movie, is that ok?"

My heart still couldn't believe that this was happening. I was going to date Vaughn officially. My heart was racing.

"That's ok. Would you like to go to the movies then?" I nodded. I blushed. "Alright, let's go then."

We walked really close from the other all the way to the movies, talking about school and funny stories. Well, I talked the most while Vaughn just would nod and give his answer when needed.

During the movie, I was the only one who was laughing or crying, depending on the scene. Vaughn just watched me doing so.

During a kiss scene, Vaughn reached my hand.

I stopped sobbing and instead got blushed. Vaughn proceeded to put his arm around my shoulder and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I faced Vaughn and kissed him on the lips softly, resting my hands on Vaughn's abs.

I really like his body.


	9. Let's Cook!

**Author's note: **This chapter was kinda hard to write.

At first, I wasn't sure how to introduce Elliot's story (I think I made Julia an easy girl. I don't know how it happened), but I thought that it'd be good for these two to hit it off right away!

The songs in this chapter are:

-Under Preassure/Ice Ice Baby - Jedward feat. Vanilla Ice: My original idea was the first time Pierre and Elliot singing together, but I didn't get a way for them to do it. Instead, I liked Mark and Elliot duo.

-Teenage Dream - Katy Perry: This is a song in pieces.  
Everybody would sing a part of it in different times.

_**Let's cook! The way to become a Gourmet chef**_

"I've got something to tell you friends…" Everybody in the club was listening to Pierre, who had asked for attention. "I'm going to have my Gourmet's exam next week." Everybody clapped and got all cheerful, but Pierre calmed them down. "That's why I'm organizing the cooking festival for the weekend. Everybody should pair up with someone and bring a one-ok-a-kind dish. Are you ok with that?"

"Pierre, how old is you?" Natalie asked, in a somewhat arrogant way.

"I'm eighteen, I'm a senior." Natalie blinked two times. "Why the question?"

"Nothing at all…" She got somewhat blushed.

"Ok, back to the festival. All of you are going to participate?" Everybody in the classroom nodded and exclaimed a yes. "Ok then, the festival will take place in the Meadow, around ten o'clock.

"Should we call it a day?" Miss Felicia asked. "See you on Monday guys!"

Everybody went out, still speaking about the festival and who they would team up.

Vaughn and I would team together, of course. Denny and Lanna didn't have choice; they were the best making fish dishes. Chelsea and Princess started to get along well, so they teamed up together. Natalie and Lily somehow agreed that they could team to mix their cooking techniques.

But Elliot was a different story…

"What's the matter, Elliot?" I asked him, noticing about how the pink-haired boy was looking somewhat down.

"It's… I don't know how to ask Julia to be my partner."

"Uh? Is that so?"

"I mean… I like her… And I don't want her to feel awkward around me… "

"I know what you mean… Maybe you could do something about it? _**Let's kick it!**__"_

_Pressure, pushing down on me__  
__Pressing down on you, no man ask for__  
__Under pressure, that burns a building down__  
__Splits a family in two__  
__Puts people on streets__It's the terror of knowing__  
__What this world is about,__  
__Watching some good friends__  
__Screaming `Let me out'__  
__Pray tomorrow takes me higher__  
__Pressure on people, people on streets_

_Ice Ice Baby  
Ice Ice Baby_

Elliot then joined me with the rap.

_All right stop__  
__Collaborate and listen__  
__Ice's back with a brand new invention!__  
__Something grabs a hold of me tightly__  
__Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly__!__  
__Will it ever stop?__  
__Yo - I don't know__  
__Turn off the lights and I'll go!__  
__To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal__  
__Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle_

"There she is Elliot! Ask her now!" I said to him. I gave him a pat on the back.

_Dance - Bum rush the speaker that booms__  
__I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom__  
__Deadly - when I play a dope melody__  
__Anything less than the best is a felony__  
__Love it or leave it__  
__You better gain way__  
__You better hit bull's eye__  
__The kid don't play__  
__If there was a problem__  
__Yo I'll solve it__  
__Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

"Sure! Why not? " Julia just said yes to Elliot! I thought he was not going to make it. "Come to my place around eight o'clock on Saturday. We have to get a good dish!"

"Al…Alright! I'll do my best!"

"-So, you want us to cook a dish that you've created… Isn't it?" I nodded. I told Vaughn that I had developed a dish that really was on-in-a-kind. Vaughn and I were arguing if we should cook it for the cooking festival or not. "Alright, I will follow you. I'm not very skilled at cooking, so you should teach me."

He looked somewhat down. I was afraid that he didn't want to be with me.

"Are you okay Vaughn?"

"Never mind, it's nothing. Let's start then."

Princess and Chelsea were in Witch's house, trying to decide which dish they should make.

"I told you, Rainbow Curry has to be the best choice!"

"Actually, I'd prefer to make Stew, it's better than curry."

"Ugh…" Princess thought for a moment. "Hey! What about if we spy the others?"

An evil smile appeared on both ladies.

At my place, Vaughn and I just started a food fight. We stopped it and started to kiss passionately, stripping out the dirty clothes.

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any makeup on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the__  
__Punch line wrong__  
__I know you get me__  
__So I let my__  
__Walls come down, down_

Lanna and Denny were fishing, and Lanna fell to the water, Denny dived in to rescue her. As he managed to get to her, Lanna hugged him and stared at his face for a minute and then kissed him on the lips.

_Let's go all__the way tonight__  
__No regrets…__Just love__  
__we can dance until we die__  
__you and I__we'll be young forever_

Elliot and Julia were picking some fresh ingredients. Julia fell over Elliot, which made Elliot to blush. She grabbed Elliot's face and took it closer to hers. It was Elliot's first kiss.

_You make me__ f__eel like I'm living a__  
__Teenage dream the way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away and__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

Pierre found Natalie at the Wild Animal's Island, looking for ingredients.  
She is a very hard worker, He thought. I admire her…

She noticed him and got closer to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_Before you met me__  
__I was alright but things__  
__Were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all__  
__the way tonight__  
__No regrets__  
__Just love__  
__we can dance__  
__until we die__  
__you and I__  
__we'll be young forever_

"I can't stop thinking about you, Vaughn"

_You make me__  
__Feel like I'm living a__  
__Teenage dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away and__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

"You are more than what I've expected to have, Julia."

_You make me__  
__Feel like I'm living a__  
__Teenage dream!__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep_

"I can't take her out of my mind…Natalie…"

_Let's run away and__  
__don't ever look back__  
__don't ever look back_

"Lanna… You are so awesome, you know?"

_Imah get you heart racing__  
__in my skin-tight jeans__  
__be you teenage dream__  
__Tonight__  
__Let you put your hands on me_

"Mark… I could kiss you forever…"

_In my skin-tight jeans__  
__be you teenage dream__  
__tonight._

"Princess, did you casted some kind of Spell on them?" Chelsea asked.

"Probably…" Princess winked at her and gave her an accomplice smile.

Finally, the teams arrived to the Meadow and they all showed their dishes.

Vaughn and I decided that we should make the new kind of Curry dish that I invented. I was really proud of it.

Denny and Lanna managed to bring a decent sushi dish.

Natalie and Lily cooked a simple but good looking risotto.

Elliot and Julia made an omelet.

Finally, Chelsea and Princess made some kind of stew (It looked gross).

"Alright, now I'm going to taste the dishes!" Pierre announced. As he tried out my curry dish, there was a kind of glitter in his eyes. "How do you call this dish Mark?"

"Mythic Curry…" I blushed. Vaughn gave me a hug from the back.

Pierre kept trying the dishes. Some of them with a disgusting face, while others with amusement and joy.

Finally, Pierre got to the center to announce the winners.

"In first place… Mark and Vaughn! For creating a new dish!" We hugged and then realized that everybody was staring at us. We didn't care at all. "Second place goes for Denny and Lanna, for their good quality sushi" They high-fived and smiled to each other. "And the third place goes for Natalie and Lily! Their creation was quite good!"

They all were happy for their places.

"Witch, are you mad?" Chelsea asked.

"It was funny. No need to worry" Witch Princess smiled to Chelsea. She actually seemed happy for losing.


	10. Fireworks!

**Author's**** note: **Introducing William "Will" Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III and his cousin Sabrina.

It's just a quick update. I have to use my time wisely now that I have a break from exams.

I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are expected.

_**Fireworks! Just the way you are.**_

"Yup… It is close…" I spoke to myself "Fireworks festival is tomorrow…"

"Honey boy, what are you mumbling?" Vaughn asked. It was the summer break, so we decided to spend some nights together at my house. It was something that Vaughn wanted, and he had to blackmail me to accept it.

"_Mark, I want to stay here during the break."_

"_Why would I let you SLEEP with me?"_

"_If you let me stay here we can do this more often."_

_Vaughn got closer to me and kissed me on the lips. I couldn't say no to that kind of propose. He knew that I was weak towards his kisses._

"_Fine… You can stay…"I got all red. "But I'm not ready for "funny things" to happen!"_

"_Whatever…" He sent me a mischievous smirk._

"It's nothing…"

"Oh, really?" Vaughn was on his elbows, staring directly at me.

"I was just lost in space, it's nothing…"

"Sure?" Vaughn glance an evil smile to me and proceeded to bit my ear. I started to shake and tried to release myself, in vain. Vaughn was way stronger than me.

"It's… Fireworks Festival is tomorrow!"

"So? You and I are going together, right?"

I got blushed. I didn't quite know what to say. Of course, I wanted to go with Vaughn, yet I didn't know how to answer that "propose".

"Yes…" I was trembling. I hugged Vaughn, whom gasped at the unexpected affection show.

"Al…Aright… Shall we um… Shall we get up now?"

"Yes, in a minute, "Vaughny"."

"Don't call me silly names like 'Vaughny', I hate it!"

"Uh? Why? "

Vaughn rose from the bed, gave a quick glare to me and dressed himself. He went out, not saying a word. I sat on the edge of the bed.

I didn't mean to offend him… Why does he act like that?

I stood and dressed myself to my normal clothes and headed towards the school. Tomorrow was the Firework's festival, and we were going to perform a love-medley.

For my surprise, everybody was already there, except from Vaughn.

"Hey Mark! Where's Vaughn?" Denny asked.

"Uh? Why do you ask him, Den?" Lanna questioned. "He might not know as well."

I kept in silence and stared to the floor.

"Ok, guys. I've got an announcement for you!" Felicia said. "We have two new members to our club!"

Everybody started to mumble things and some were not really happy.

"I'd like to introduce you to Sabrina and William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams" Felicia took a breath. "Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III. Mine! That's a huge name!"

A white dressed blonde guy and a black-haired girl with glasses and a big pink bow entered to the room.

"Hello, I'm William. You can call me just Will if you want." He smiled and the girls giggled. "And this is my cousin, Sabrina. We are glad to meet you and we hope to be friends with all of you."

"N…Nice to meet you. I hope we get along well…"

"We would like to show you a number we have been practicing. Is that ok Miss Felicia?"

"Sure! No problem!"

"Thanks…Thanks Miss Felicia!"

"Okay. We are going to perform _"Valerie". _We hope you like it."

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself__  
__and I look across the water_

Will pointed to Sabrina, and she started to sing the next part.

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing__  
__and in my head I paint a picture_

Will danced around Sabrina, then took the microphone and started to sing with Sabrina.

_'Cause since I've come on home__  
__Well, my body's been a mess__  
__And I've missed your ginger hair__  
__And the way you like to dress__Won't you come on over__  
__Stop making a fool out of me!__  
__Why don't you come on over Valerie?__  
__Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

Will stopped dancing and left the scenario so Sabrina would sing.

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself__  
__And I look across the water__  
__And I think of all the things, what you're doing__  
__And in my head I paint a picture__'Cause since I've come on home__  
__Well, my body's been a mess__  
__And I've missed your ginger hair__  
__And the way you like to dress_

Sabrina closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Won't you come on over__  
__Stop making a fool out of me!__  
__Why don't you come on over Valerie?__  
__Valerie, Valerie, Valerie__  
__Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

Everybody clapped.

"Sabrina! You are awesome!" Chelsea said. "You are a good singer!"

"Thank you very much." She was blushing.

Sabrina might be a good singer, but she lacks confidence. I got lost in thought again.

It was already the festival's day afternoon and we, _**"The Sun Group" **_were getting ready the numbers.

We were going to sing two songs: "_**The Sunshine Gentlemen" **_will be performing_"Just the way you are"_, _**"The Sunny Ladies" **_will be singing_"Firework"._There were not going to be solos this time, so I didn't have to worry at all. Everything was going to be a mash-up.

I had not seen Vaughn since our fight last morning. He didn't go to sleep or to his house at all.

I was worried. I didn't know what Vaughn was capable to do.

I decided to join to _**"The Sunshine Gentlemen"**_, and I was quite sure that Vaughn would agree with me.

Finally, it was time for us to sail to the Meadow Island. There wasn't going to be a dance or something like that, so it was going to be easier for me to look for Vaughn while I was on stage.

"Go." Denny said to me. I looked at him somewhat confused. "GO! Go and look for Vaughn! He is more important than us! Besides, we now have Will." I smiled at him, knowing that Denny was just being kind and he had lied to me. I rushed out to my house to change to my normal clothes. Once ready, I opened the door and found out that Vaughn was going to knock at the door. He was really surprised and suddenly got red, I do not know why.

"V…Vaughn!" I hugged him with joy, crying.

"Honey boy, you okay?" Vaughn was somewhat annoyed, but he understood that I was worried about him.

I slapped Vaughn.

"YOU PIECE OF MORON! YOU MADE ME WORRY! NOT KNOWING WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN SINCE YESTERDAY! I WAS WORRIED!"

Vaughn kept in silence and then kneeled to kiss me. I was bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry… I missed you too..." I was sobbing. I know I was holding tighter Vaughn "It won't happen again, I swear…" I kissed him softly on the lips.

_When I see your face…  
There's not a thing that I would change…  
Because you are amazing…  
Just the way you are…_

"I'm sorry too… I made a fuss of it…"

"Hey, let's go then." I looked at him puzzled. "I promised you that I'd take you to the Fireworks, right?" I smiled at him and dried the remaining tears of my face.

_Boom boom boom.  
Even brighter than the moon moon moon.  
Boom boom boom.  
Even brighter than the moon moon moon._

Vaughn… How do you make me smile every day?

Is this what they call 'Love'?


	11. Take Me Shopping!

**Author's note: **So, I decided that Mark wasn't THAT interesed in the farm work or the festivals, while Vaughn acted like if he was an adult (He is growing people!)

The music number was going to be singed by Sabrina originally, but I changed my mind, making it just a background song. It's called "Price Tag", and it's originally sung by "Jessie J"

Thanks for reading.

_**Take me Shopping! Can't buy me love**_

It was fall 4th and the Cow Festival was going to take place tomorrow. Vaughn and I were now living together at my house. It was a decision that we took, as a couple.

I didn't want Vaughn to leave again without saying a word, and he wanted to spend more time with me. Due to school, we were busy most of time with homework. We would help each other whenever we could.

"Hey Mark…" Vaughn calledme.I was making dinner. I turned around to face him. "Would you like to go shopping tomorrow to the city instead of attending the Cow Festival?"

I stopped cooking dinner and gave Vaughn a suspicious look.

"Who are you and what did you do to MY Vaughn?"I pointed at him with a wooden spoon.

Vaughn rose from his seat and got closer to me and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Would you like to go?"

I stepped back lightly. I was blushing.

"Y…Yes! I want to go shopping tomorrow with you Vaughn!"

"Good." Vaughn smirked and kissed me gently. "Get everything ready for tomorrow. We will be leaving in the morning."

I nodded and kept doing the dinner. I was really happy to spend a day with Vaughn in a date.

After dinner, we went out for a suit case to take our belongings. We went directly to Chen's store.

We bought a big, blue and black suitcase and headed out to our house. I was humming a simple tune and hugged Vaughn happily.

"Hey guys!" Denny called us from the back. "How are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Hey Denny!"I greeted him gladly. "We are going to the city tomorrow! What about you?"

Denny reacted surprised.

"Well… I was going to take Lanna to do some shopping tomorrow at the city… Isn't that a coincidence?"

I sighed. My day was going to be harder than I expected.

It was enough for me that people that I didn't know would stare at us for being boyfriends, but now, my friends were going to see us too.

"Well, that's a coincidence…"

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow on board then guys!"

"Bye Denny!"I waved my hand and turned to Vaughn, grabbing his hand again. "Isn't that a surprise? You weren't the one who thought about it"

Vaughn kept in silence. He just nodded and then put his arm around my shoulders.

The next morning, we woke up around five A. M. to get ready for the trip to the city. We got aboard and I fall asleep just when I sat on a bench in the bow. Vaughn let me sleep on his lap, while he played with my hair.

"Choco…Chocolate"

I believe I mumbled in my dreams. I smiled and rolled up a little to his left, almost falling from the bench.

I believe I slept almost all the way.I just woke up to go to the bathroom and to stare at the waves. I tried to tell Vaughn the joke about being the king of the world, but he limited to smile under his hat.

"Look Vaughn!" I said, pointing to the city. "We are arriving!"

It was almost noon when we landed.

I was really anxious.I have to admit that it was my first time in the city. I was running almost to everywhere. Vaughn had to stay around me, so I won't get lost.

We arrived to the mall, where I got even more excited looking at the different kind of stores that were there.

"AWESOME!" I shouted in a childish way.

"You are just a kid, aren't you?" Vaughn stood next to me and grabbed my hand. "What do you want to buy first?"

I thought for a moment and realized that I didn't thought about what kind of things I would like to buy.

"Err… I don't know…" I blushed. "I haven't thought about it…" Vaughn laughed. Yes. He laughed. I got even redder and stock out my tongue to Vaughn, he laughed even louder because of it. "S…Stop it…" I looked to the floor. I was embarrassed. Vaughn noticed and he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Do you want to have some lunch honey boy?"

"That sounds good!" I smiled. "Can we have some pizza?"

Vaughn nodded and took me to the gourmet zone. We ordered a mushroom pizza and sat on a table in a corner, waiting for their order.

After lunch, a chocolate store got my eye.I rushed towards there. Vaughn sighed and followed me walking calmly.

"Hurry up Vaughn!" I yelled. "I want to go in there!"Vaughn sighed and followed me to the chocolate store. "LOOK! They have all kinds of chocolate in here!" Vaughn smirked. I put my eyes on a counter in the middle of the store. "I want this!" Vaughn didn't hesitate and took out his wallet to pay the chocolates that I wanted to buy. I was overjoyed when the lady of the store gave me the box of chocolates I wanted so badly. "Thank you!" I kissed Vaughn on the cheek, as a sign that I was grateful.

We went out of the store and started to walk around to maybe find another store that I or Vaughn would like to see, no luck at all though.

When we both got tired, we opted to sit on a bench that was almost in the entrance. After around five minutes, we watched Denny, Lanna, Sabrina, Lily, Will and Chelsea coming out from a store.

"Such a coincidence, isn't it?" I asked in a somewhat mysterious way.

"Mark!" Chelsea greeted, giving me a peck on the cheek and hugging me by the neck. Vaughn got angry instantly, I could sense it. "Oh! Vaughn too! Hello!" She just waved to him. He didn't do the same though.

"V…Vaughn… He…Hello…" Sabrina stared directly to Vaughn's feet. She was getting blushed. "Are you here for doing some shopping?"

"Just to walk around" Vaughn limited to answer that and then sat again on the bench.

As a matter of a game, Chelsea bit my right shoulder. I gasped in pain and gave an intuitional step back and stumbled with the bench behind me. I almost fell on the floor, but Vaughn managed to take my hand before that could happen. Vaughn had a serious look on his eyes, not the warm –just for me– look of always.

"T…Thanks" I believe I blushed. It has been a lot since I got blushed like this. I knew that the blush was because it was awkward at the start, but I got used to being around Vaughn and more comfortable every day. Now, the blush made me nervous, because I was feeling guilty about it.

"I think it's time for us to head home" Vaughn rose from his seat and headed to the exit. I was confused and followed him to the entrance, but stopped him.

"What's the problem?" I daredto ask him, staring directly to his eyes. "What made you angry?"

"Nothing, Mark." He opened his eyes wide. Vaughn had never called me by name. He always used the pet name 'Honey Boy', referring to my hair.

"Ok, hold on there! Is it about Chelsea? If it's that, I can talk to her right away. But, seriously, is that the problem?"

Vaughn grabbed my hand and kissed me roughly. I started to shake.

"You are mine" I was weak towards him. I nodded. "Nobody else can kiss you" I nodded again. "I'm the only one who can call you 'Honey Boy'"

"I know…"

"Then, stop messing around with that Chelsea! Got it? I can give you all you want. Everything you ask me."

"Vaughn… It's not about the money…"

_Seems like everybody's got a price,__  
I wonder how they sleep at night.  
When the sale comes first,__  
and the truth comes second.  
Just stop, for a minute and…  
Smile__._

_Why is everybody so serious?_  
_Acting so damn mysterious?_  
_You got your shades on your eyes_  
_and your heels so high_  
_that you can't even have a good…_  
_time._

**Vaughn, I… I want to be with you… Not for your money… I'm happy for the first time in a long time whenever I'm alone with you…**

_Everybody look to their left…  
Everybody look to their right…  
Can you feel that, yeah?  
__We're paying with love tonight.._**_._**

**I don't want you to leave me… Like, never.**

_It's not about the money, money, money.  
We don't need your money, money, money.  
We just wanna make the world dance.  
Forget about the Price Tag._

_Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching._  
_Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling._  
_Wanna make the world dance._  
_Forget about the Price Tag._

It started to rain. I didn't care. We stared to each other's eyes and then kissed softly.

**Vaughn… I love you…**

I wish I could tell you all of this right now, but I can't.

* * *

"He is never going to be mine, right Princess?" Chelsea was at the Witch's hut. "Are Mark and Vaughn supposed to be together always?"The Witch didn't answer anything. She went to a bookshelf and grabbed a huge red book that was on the top. The cover said: 'Love songs to broken hearted people'. Chelsea blinked two times before saying something "Am I going to sing?"

"Not now, not today" Witch Princess smiled to her. "It will be after the Harvest Festival"

Chelsea looked down and smiled softly.

"I will make him to love me…"


	12. The Harvest Festival

**Author's note: **I wasn't really sure of how to make the performance of "The Edge of Glory", so I decided to skip that part.

I don't know why or how, but I get all emotional while I was writting this chapter.

Finally, the song has no further explanation, just that is of Lady Gaga. Thanks for reading.

_**The Harvest Festival. Let's eat together!**_

"What should I bring for the pot Vaughn?" I asked him, with a potato and a carrot on my hands. "I would say the carrot, don't you agree?"

"Potato"

"But…"

"I hate carrots"

"I see…" I nodded. It was the first time that Vaughn told me about his hate for carrots. I didn't push any more.

"Better hurry up, we are going to be late" Vaughn said calmly to me, with a basket on his hand. "If that happens, I'm going to be very angry at you"

I gulped. Vaughn would make me wear a pair of cat ears if we were late. It's not that funny, trust me.

"Al…Alright… We can go now" We walked all the way to the water taxi almost in silence. I decided to ask then "What's in the basket?"

"Seaweed"

"Are you going to put that on the stew?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well…" I looked up to the sky, trying to avoid Vaughn's eyes. "Seaweed and stews don't go along well…"

"What?" Vaughn stared me strangely "Are you serious?!"

"I hate seaweed on stews"

"Well, you haven't tried mine" Vaughn said proudly "I can cook really well"

"Then, why don't you cook in the house?"

"I prefer yours"

"In other words, you are too lazy" Vaughn glared at me. I shuddered. "I… Err… Shall we keep on?"

When we arrived to the island, we found that everybody was already there and they were starting to add the ingredients to the huge stew pot. Vaughn took the potato and the seaweed and ran towards Miss Felicia, who was receiving everything.

"Hey Mark!" Chelsea greeted me and ran to hug me "I've missed you soooooooooooooo much!"

"Chelsea…" She stepped back to let me to breathe "I saw you yesterday"

"But it seems like it has passed so much time!"

"Right, I've got to go"

"Won't you watch our performance?"

I couldn't do anything but to blink twice. I forgot about the _**'Sunny Ladies'**_performance today.

"Sure… But I've got to be next to Vaughn, if you don't mind…"

Chelsea grabbed my hand and hugged me. Again, I got red and struggled to go out. I could get a hint on her eyes, something like: I'll get you later.

"While we wait for the stew to get ready, the ladies will perform **'The Edge of Glory'**! Everybody give a clap for the _**'Sunny Ladies'**_!"

The show went well. I hugged Vaughn's arm really tight. I have to confess that I was scared about what just happened with Chelsea. Vaughn didn't seem to care that all the people stared at us, though, I was crimson.

At the end, Chelsea winked to me. I hid behind Vaughn's back.

"What is it?" Vaughn asked. He was starting to worry about my weird behavior, I can tell. "Are you alright?" I just nodded. Then, I pointed to the giant stew pot. Vaughn understood right away. "You want us to wait for the stew, isn't it cute honey boy?" I nodded once again. "Alright, we get a bowl and then we get away"

I didn't want to talk at all. I knew that if I did it so, tears will just come by.

Time went really slow for me. Chelsea was just staring at me in a creepy way and sending me winks and flirty smiles. Maybe I just noticed now that Chelsea liked me in that way.

Vaughn kissed me on the lips softly. He made sure that everyone at the festival watched us. I could see that Chelsea glared at us. I didn't care as long as I was with Vaughn.

"You don't seem to enjoy their love, isn't it?" Witch Princess asked mockingly to Chelsea "Don't you enjoy that Mark is happy with Vaughn?"

"Cut it out Witch, I'm not in the best mood right now!" Chelsea exploded. All the rage she has been saving to herself finally came out. "You said that you'd help me but I don't see anything going on!"

"Geez, you are an impatient one, aren't you?" She laughed "Just wait, I'm waiting for the perfect time, where my magic skills get on top of my power." Chelsea nodded vigorously. "Ok, now I want you to gather me some ingredients for a potion"

* * *

"Vaughn…" I was crying on the bed, next to Vaughn. He was hugging me to comfort me.

Don't worry, nothing dirty happened that time.

"Yes Honey boy?"

"I need you"

Vaughn just hugged me tighter and gave me a soft kiss. After a while, he spoke.

"Mark"

"Y…Yes?" I looked up at Vaughn's face. I find myself in love with all of him, especially his face and his eyes. He was the first guy that I can tell that had violet eyes. He is awesome. "What is it?"

"I love you."

My heart was racing. I was the happiest person in the world!


	13. Trouble in Paradise

**Author's note: **By far, this is the largest chapter that I've wrote. At first, I was going to divide it before, making two chapters. But I didn't see the way of doing so.  
I changed the use of he pendants of the Kappa (I made it of Witchkins now), the Goddess and the Witch Princess. They can control the people now.

The songs of the chapter are:

-Shake it Out, by Florence and the Machine. Here, the **"Sunny Ladies"**sing it for the group.

-Dancing on my own, by Robyn. This is the song that the Witch Princess sings for enchanting the pendant.

-A triple mash-up of: Chasing Pavements (Adele), It will Rain (Bruno Mars) and Cough Syrup (Young the Giant). Imagined by Vaughn.

Thanks for reading. Send me reviews if you think that I should change something.

_**Trouble in Paradise? Love is bittersweet.**_

_Regrets collect like old friends__…__  
__Here to relive your darkest moments…_

He really said me that he loves me? I was lost in thought during the club time. The 'Sunny Ladies' were performing.

_I can see no way, I can see no way__…__  
__And all of the ghouls come out to play._

**He does love me… **

_Every demon wants his pound of flesh__  
__But I like to keep some things to myself__  
__I like to keep my issues drawn__  
__It's always darkest before the dawn_

I started to watch the performance instead of just hearing it. I hadn't noticed that Chelsea wasn't there. Somehow, I was relived.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind__  
__I can never leave the past behind__  
__I can see no way, I can see no way__  
__I'm always dragging that horse around_

But, why I didn't say anything back to Vaughn?

_All of these questions' such a mournful sound__  
__Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground__  
__So I like to keep my issues drawn__  
__But it's always darkest before the dawn__Shake it out, shake it out__  
__Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah__  
__Shake it out, shake it out__  
__Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah__  
__And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back__  
__So shake him off, oh woah_

* * *

"It's never soon or late for our feelings… They are there. We've got to express them, right?" I was talking to Sabrina, whom lately has been good friends with me. "I mean… Was it bad that I didn't say anything back?"

"Well Mark, it all depends of what you two were doing" Sabrina adjusted her glasses. "If you were just talking face to face, then it could be a problem."

"We were cuddling" I got crimson. I remembered the scene, Vaughn scent and his warm arms. I gave Sabrina a sad smile. "Is it bad?"

"Did you kiss him after that?"

"No…"

Sabrina started to reflex. A moment later, she popped out her index finger and opened her eyes wide.

"I know what to do!" She rose from her seat "Come with me" She took me by the hand and started to run. Somehow, I managed to leave money for what we ate on the cafe at the exact time.

* * *

"Is it time?"

Chelsea was with the Princess, at her hutch. They were some black candles and a cauldron in the center of the room with some kind of potion inside of it.

"It's almost time" The Witch mumbled some words in an estrange language. "You ready? Do it now" Chelsea nodded and walked to the cauldron. She took a piece of her hair, cut and threw it inside the potion.

The lights were blown off.

"Witch Princess?" Chelsea's voice was shaking. "A…Are you there…?" Not even a sound. "Pr…Princess?"

The lights came back.

"It's ready" The Witch took out a pendant from the cauldron and raised it with her magic. "You should use it with caution. I can just make once per person." Chelsea nodded. "You have to wear it for the first time in front of Mark. That will make him to love you" She nodded again.

"Is there anything else that I should do with it?"

"When you feel that it's not working, you need to sing this song"

_Somebody said you got a new friend__  
__Does she love you better than I can__  
__There's a big black sky over my town__  
__I know where you at, I bet she's around__  
__Yeah I know it's stupid__  
__But I just got to see it for myself_

The pendant rose from Chelsea's hands and started to shine a purple light from inside.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her__  
__I'm right over here, why can't you see me__  
__I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home__  
__I keep dancing on my own_

Chelsea opened her eyes wide as the pendant went back to her hands. The purple gem in the center was shining strongly.

"Remember to wear it for the first time just in front of Mark. If not…" The Witch Princess smiled in an evil way. "Bad things could happen…"

Chelsea nodded one last time and rushed out of the Witch Princess's Hutch.

"Do you think that it was right to give her such a powerful pendant, auntie?" A little girl appeared from the shadows of the corner.

"Witchkins, one day you will understand…"

"You know, I'm not a little kid anymore…"

"You still look like one, so don't bother me!"

* * *

Vaughn was sitting on a desk on our house. He was staring at no particular place, lost in thought.

"Mark…" He was mumbling to himself. "Do you love me back?" Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. He rose from his sit and opened the door just to find Chelsea in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Is Mark at home?"

"No, why?"

Chelsea stepped backwards;she got scared for the evil look on Vaughn's eyes.

"I… I wanted to talk to him…"

"He's out, doing stuff" Vaughn closed the door and left Chelsea standing there.

"You will pay for this…" She mumbled. "You will pay for stealing MY Mark…"

"Chelsea?"

She turned around and faced me. I recall that I was carrying a heavy rucksack, full of the farm produce.

"Mark!" She changed her expression right away. "I've been looking for you!"

"Me?" I thought for a moment before giving her a short question. "Why?"

Chelsea took out the Witch Princess's Pendant and wore it on. The purple light started to come out of the pendant.

"Does it look good?" Chelsea smiled in an evil way and kissed me on the cheek. I did not do a thing, I believe I was under what they call a course. "Would you like to go to my place?" I nodded. "Ok, but first, take out the cowboy that's inside your house."

I nodded again and entered the house.

"Mark!" Vaughn greeted me and went to kiss me. I don't know why, but I stepped back. "Mark?"

"Get out of my house" Vaughn opened his eyes wide not believing what I just told him. Now I couldn't believe it by myself.

"Fine" Vaughn took all of his belongings and opened the door. He turned around to meet my eyes, which weren't normal right now. They've always been green, but now they were somewhat purple, just as Vaughn's eyes. "Just tell me something" I didn't answered anything. "Is it because I said that I love you?" I just stood in front of him, not saying a word.

_I've made up my mind__  
__don't need to think it over__  
__if I'm wrong I am right__  
__don't need to look no further__  
__this ain't lust I know this is love_

Vaughn went out of the house, with the shadow of a tear on his eye. He wasn't the type that cried for a break-up, but this time was different. He really loved me, I can tell.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight__  
__If I lose you, baby__  
__There'll be no clear skies__  
__If I lose you, baby__  
__Just let the clouds__  
__My eyes will do the same if you walk away__  
__Everyday it will rain rain rain_

_What to do, what to say?_

He wasn't sure what was happening with us.

_Should I give up__  
__or should I just keep chasing pavements__  
__even if it leads nowhere,__  
__or would it be a waste__  
__even if I knew my place should I leave it there…__  
__Even if it leads nowhere…_

_That's something that Mark would never do…_

He stopped his walk towards home and realized that I'd NEVER do a thing like that. Not in my senses, of course.

_Don't you say, goodbye...  
Don't you say, goodbye__…__  
__I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding__…__  
__That'll make it right…_

_She must know something_

He ran towards the dock and took a water taxi.

"Which island am I taking you?" Kirk asked Vaughn.

"Mystic Islands"

_If I could find a way to see this straight__  
__I'd run away__  
__To some fortune that__  
__I should have found by now  
__So I run to the things they said could restore me  
__Restore life the way it should be  
__Waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

The Harvest Goddess may know something, Vaughn thought. She could help me, right?

"I have never seen you before here Vaughn, what is it?" The mystical lady that lived in the pond appeared after Vaughn tossed a strawberry into the pond. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was alright. Asking the Goddess for help was something that he has never thought, but he didn't have any other choice. "Well? I'm waiting"

"I want to know if Mark is under a spell!"

The Goddess thought for a moment and took a deep breath.

"He is"

Vaughn gasped. He sighed and closed his eyes. After a minute, he opened his eyes.

"Is there anything that I could do to help him?" His face went sad. He really wanted to have me back.

"You have two choices. The first one is to try to make him remember you. The spell that he is under made him to forget about love…"

"And… What is the second choice?"

"Destroy the Pendant that cursed him. But there's a really high risk for you and the one who asked for the curse."

"I don't care about what could happen to me, I want him back"

"Is that so?" She thought for a minute before taking another breath. "Okay, I'll help you…"

"How are you going to do it?" He got impatient.

She created a ball of blue light between her hands and raised it. After that, she released it into the pond. A pendant with a blue gem on the center came out of the water.

"Take this with you, and wear it whenever you find the one with the Witch Princess Pendant" Vaughn took the mystical Pendant and wore it right away. "Just one more thing…" Her look turned serious. "Don't forget that true love is powerful" After she said that, she disappeared inside the pond.

"Wait! How can I destroy it?" Vaughn almost jumped to the pond, but managed to avoid the thought. "Crap…" He sighed "What am I going to do?"

"Do you need help Vaughn?"

Vaughn turned back to find a little girl with blond hair and dark and purple clothes. She seemed to be around eight years old. She was carrying a little broom and a frog charm.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"My name is Witchkins!"

"Are you a Witch?" Vaughn blinked two times. "Like, a real witch?"

Witchkins nodded and giggled.

"I will help you! I'm fed up with the old grumpy Witch Princess always boasting about how she is the greatest Witch of all the time!"

"T…Thanks!"

"Okay, now tell me… What is the problem?"

"Mark… My boy… My friend is under a spell and I want him to come back to himself"

Witchkins nodded and giggled.

"Okay, so you want your boyfriend to love you again because my evil auntie cursed him with some kind of spell, isn't it?"

Vaughn's cheeks turned red. He nodded and hid under his hat.

"Will you help me out?"

She took a little charm out of her pocket. It had a green gem in the center.

"You can destroy the curse if you put this to your boyfriend" she smiled and spoke again. "But you've got to tell him your feelings to him. If you hide something, then the anti spell won't work."

Vaughn smiled, thanked her and rushed to the Farm Island.


	14. Solving the Problems

**Author's note: **Sorry for the late update.  
As you can see, this chapter takes back us to the whole start. Not in order, but anyway. I tried to make the dialogues as good as I could do. Is rather short and it includes the song "Don't Speak", by "No Doubt". Not in the context that it should be, but it's something.

Thanks for reading.

_**Solving the problems. The sun sets in Paradise too.**_

"Ok Mark, so you love me, right?" I don't know why, but I nodded. Chelsea was getting close to my face. My eyes were expressionless, there were no light. "Show me your love…"

"Don't. You. Dare."

Vaughn took Chelsea's hands and tied them to her back. She couldn't do a thing to evict it.

"Hey you brute, **release me**!"

I opened my eyes wide.

_Mercy_

Those words… I remembered those words somehow.

"Not until you take your **distance** from Mark!"

_Distance_

"Not a chance! He is mine! I just get him with me **alone**!"

_When I Get You Alone_

"He is MY **everything**! Leave him alone!"

_Everything_

I stood. Both Vaughn and Chelsea stared at me. Vaughn took Chelsea's necklace with the purple stone in the middle and put the one with the green gem to me.

"NO!"

Chelsea flinched as her charm started to crack. Every line that appeared in the gem meant a terrible wave of pain to Chelsea, whom was on the floor, struggling.

"I love you too, Vaughn…" Vaughn turned away and stared directly at me. I was starting to get to myself again."I really love you… And I know I didn't say anything back in time about my feelings… But now I can say that I love you with all my heart…" Vaughn stood there. Not saying a word. "I'm sorry for what I did…"

"You shouldn't be" I opened my eyes wider. If it was possible, of course "You weren't yourself back there, I understand…"

"But…"

"You don't have to say a word…"

_Don't speak!__  
__I know just what you're saying__…__  
__So please stop explaining__…__  
__Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

"Vaughn I…"

"I love you Mark"

_Don't speak!__  
__I know what you're thinking__  
__I don't need your reasons…__  
__Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

"I don't want to lose you ever, Vaughn"

Vaughn smiled. I was surprised as it was the first time that Vaughn smiled so openly to anyone. I was glad that it was to him.

"You will never lose me, honey boy"

I ran towards Vaughn. He picked me up and kissed my lips softly.

We went out of the house, leaving Chelsea on the floor.

A dark figure materialized from the shadows in Chelsea's house. The Witch Princess had an evil smile on her face, as if she liked to see other people suffering.

"I told you that bad things may happen if my Pendant got broken… Didn't I?" Chelsea opened his eyes wide, not being able to say a word or move. She was scared. "Prepare yourself…"

A dark shadow wrapped Chelsea. She couldn't do anything, but shed a tear.


	15. Trick-or-Treat

_**Author's note:**_Another quick update. Exams keep me a little out of my social life. This was my idea for the best halloween party for them.

The songs are:

-Heads Will Roll, by the Yeah yeah yeahs.

-Bad Things, by Jace Everett

-Disturbia, by Rihanna

Thanks for reading.

_**Trick-or-Treat! A Halloween Party**_

_Off with your head…__  
__Dance 'til you're dead…__  
__Heads will roll…__  
__On the floor_

"I'm sorry Princes…"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt… A little…."

Witch Princess and Chelsea were on the hut. The magical lady was doing some kind of ritual. The Pumpkin Festival's day was the best day to cast spells and to do potions. The effect got intensified a thousand of times.

"Princess…"

"I warned you about it…" The teddy bear with a red bandana rose in the air. Some black sparkles came from inside of it. "Don't you dare to mess with me again, got it?"

"Auntie, stop it!" Witchkins rushed next to the Witch Princess, holding her hand. "It was seriously my fault, not hers!"

The Witch Princess turned on her heels to face the little witch, smiling in an evil way.

"Then, I now have a teddy bear with a red bandana AND another one with a frog disguise!"

She tried to run, but failed as the Witch Princess's magic was faster than anything in the world.

* * *

"I really think that you shouldn't put that there Mark…"

Vaughn and I were decorating the house for a Halloween party that I wanted to do. Right now, we were arguing about where to put some dead-decorative-flowers.

"Doesn't it look nice here?"

"It looks creepy"

"Then it's okay!"

Vaughn won't admit it, but he was scared about the Halloween costumes, especially to the ones who were dressed as clowns. Sometimes, I heard him between dreams.

"So, which is going to be your disguise Mark?" Vaughn asked worried.

"I think I'll be a ghost…"

"That's great…" I caught some relieve on his eyes.

I smiled to Vaughn. He hid under his hat.

"So" I decided to break the silence. "Do you want a snack?" I asked, while I was heading to the kitchen.

Vaughn grabbed me by my hips. I turned back quickly to face him.

"You"

He kissed me on the lips. It wasn't rough, but it wasn't soft either.

_I wanna do bad things with you._

I don't know how, but I found myself sitting on the couch, listening to Vaughn singing and playing the guitar.

It was the first time that I heard him playing it.

_When you came in the air went out.__  
__And every shadow filled up with doubt.__  
__I don't know who you think you are,__  
__But before the night is through,__  
__I wanna do bad things with you._

His voice was magnificent. I can't help myself but to get addicted to it.

_I don't know what you've done to me,__  
__But I know this much is true:__  
__I wanna do bad things with you.__  
__I wanna do real bad things with you._

When he finished the song, he took my hand and raised me from my sit. I don't know what he was doing, but I liked it.

We were about to make it out. I wanted to wait a little more, so I did the only thing I could think about.

"Should we keep with the decoration?" I interrupted him. "I still have to make the snacks and dinner."

He jerked himself back from me. I could sense a little hurt in his eyes. I felt a little guilty.

"Sure" He limited to answer.

"What would you like for a snack then?"

"Anything would be fine"

"Sure?"

"Yes, I've gotta do some stuff, I'll be back before lunch."

I nodded. I got closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He smiled during the kiss.

My goal from now on is to make Vaughn smile more often. He looks really handsome when he smiles.

I got blushed.

"I'll make porridge for lunch…"

He gave me a warm smile. I don't know if it's me who is changing Vaughn, but I feel good whenever he shows affective towards me.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I'm not afraid anymore of the word. It's what I feel towards him, there's nothing to worry about.

We hurried up and finished just in time to hit the showers and put our costumes. As I finished the last details of my ghost disguise, someone knocked at the door.

"I'll go" Vaughn hurried to say and rushed to the door.

"Hey guys!" Denny and Lanna entered the house, dressed as a werewolf and a dark witch. They had been dating for almost a month from now. We all were expecting this, but no one wanted to tease Lanna, she would kill us.

"Hey lovebirds" I teased them.

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Lanna interrupted me. "At least, we are not living together!"

She was trying to make fun of me… And it worked. I got blushed and gave her an evil glare.

"At least we can do this more often" Vaughn said and then he grabbed my face.

He kissed me slowly, just for tease Lanna.

"Hey! Don't make out in public please!"

"What are you talking about? It's our house"

Vaughn defended me. I was glad and embarrassed at the same time.

Lanna blushed. She didn't know what to answer.

Then, the people came to the party.

Julia and Elliot announced that this was their first date. He was really nervous. Their costumes matched perfectly (disco couple).

Lily decided to admit her feelings towards Will, accepting to come with him to the party. They dressed up like Peter Pan and Wendy. (Quite weird if I must say)

Natalie and Pierre came with at least seven different dishes. They seemed to be happy cooking together, and even happier being dressed up as chefs.

Sabrina came to the party with Shea. He just started to go to our school due the work of Wada, his step-father. She seemed to enjoy his company, even when he was totally different from her. They wore costumes of the Beauty and the Beast. Lovely.

We had a lot of fun together. You could say that it was the _**"Sun Group"**_ Halloween party.

The final touch of the celebration was a number that the _**"Sunny Ladies"**_ arranged at that time. They sang an acapella version of "Disturbia".

My first Halloween party with Vaughn was awesome. I hope we can have more of this time together. Joy was fulfilling my heart.

"Vaughn, I love you…" that was the last thing I could say before falling asleep. I felt Vaughn's hand over my hair, playing with it.


	16. Snow Fight!

**Author's note: **So, I managed to upload another chapter this week (Yay! Almost done with exams!). Thanks to Fayrin to review the last chapter and adding some ideas to the story.  
The song this time is a mashup that I took from Glee, though I changed a little the concept (the original is a dodgeball game, here is a snowball fight). Hit Me With Your Best Shot and One Way or Another, by Pat Benatar and Blondie.  
Hope you like it and thanks for reading.

_**Snow Fight! Team up and attack!**_

"I sense it coming…" Vaughn got closer to me and bit my ear. "Achoo!" It was so DARN cold outside. I was freezing! "I don't like winter at all…"

"Is that so?" Vaughn didn't seem to mind the cold. Actually, he seemed to enjoy the weather of the season. "C'mere…" He hugged me and pulled me closer to him. He left me rest my head on his chest (he noticed that I liked that, so he always pulled my head to his chest). I closed my eyes and hugged him back.

"Thanks for everything, Vaughn" I said while holding him. "I truly, deeply love you"

He kissed the top of my head and smelled my hair.

"No problem. As your boyfriend, I have to protect you, isn't it?" I nodded. I didn't care anything else when he was holding me. It was just us. Nobody could take that apart from me. "Shall we keep on? We are a little late"

I nodded again. I'm always weak to his charm.

Today was the snow festival. It was about making a big snow man together. After that, the **"Sun Group"** always had a snowball fight. The winner team would ask the losers to do whatever they wanted.

I didn't know that until this morning, when Vaughn explained to me.

Last year, Lanna and her team won, that's when **"The Sunny Ladies"** started.

As a newbie, I won't have the chance to create a team by myself. Instead, I have to join someone else team. It's frustrating. One never knows who I'll be fighting.

I was scared. I mean, if I happened to be against Vaughn. He is way STRONGER than me. He is very competitive, so I don't know what could happen.

We arrived to the Meadow Island. Almost everybody was there.

"Mark, Vaughn!" Sabrina greeted us. We were really close now. "I'm glad you could make it in time!"

"Sabrina!" I smiled "How are you?"

"It's time guys!" Gannon, the huge gym teacher yelled. He looked really scary, though he was a lovely man. "Come to the main area"

We nodded and headed to where he told us.

We managed to make a HUGE snowman together.

The time was coming. Every second was getting us closer to the snowball fight. My heart was racing and I could think about being on Vaughn's team.

"Ok, we have to start soon guys" Lanna smiled. She was quite confident about last year.

"We will be in two teams now" Denny joined her. He was smiling as well. "This time, it's going to be different"

"What do you want to say then, Denny?" Will asked, as formal as ever.

"This time is boys versus girls"

Somehow, I was relieved. I was not going to fight against but with Vaughn. We could win for sure.

"There's a little problem…" Lanna interrupted. "There are more boys than girls"

"So, I shall not play. I'm not very fond with this kind of games" Will said.

"Let's do it then!" Lanna said.

"YEAH"

We did the snowball fighting the only way we knew, singing.

We would sing _"Hit me with your best shot"_, while girls would mash it up with _"One way or another"_

_Hit me with your best shot!__  
__Why won't you hit me with your best shot?_

The girls already made a fort, while we preferred to hide on the trees.

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

We were decided! We all wanted to win!

_Hit me with your best shot__  
__Fire away__  
__I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya__  
__I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha__  
__One way or another I'm gonna win ya__  
__I'll get ya, I'll get ya_

The first guy who fell was Elliot. Natalie got him really easy.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history__  
__Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me__  
__That's okay let's see how you do it__  
__Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

Julia and Sabrina were hit by two snowballs. Both were launched by Vaughn.

_Hit me with your best shot!__  
__Why won't you hit me with your best shot?__  
__I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha__  
__Hit me with your best shot__  
__Fire away__  
__I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha__  
__Hit me with your best shot__  
__Fire away__  
__I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha__  
_

One by one, the members of the teams were falling.

Vaughn, Lanna, Natalie and I were the last standing.

_And if the lights are all out__  
__I'll follow your bus downtown…__  
__See who's hanging out_

Natalie was hit by my snowball.

_Hit me with your best shot__  
__Fire away__  
_

I was hit by Lanna's snowball. She was really good at it.

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha__Hit me with your best shot__  
__Why don't you hit me with your best shot?__  
__(I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha)__  
__Hit me with your best shot__  
__Fire away_

It was a really an intense fight. No one wanted to lose. Lanna was evading every single shot that Vaughn was launching with all of his strength. The fort was starting to crumble.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya__  
__I'm gonna getcha__  
__I'll getcha getcha getcha_

Finally, Vaughn hit Lanna in the face with his snowball.

_Hit me with your best shot!_

We celebrated Vaughn. I hugged him and kissed him on the lips a little rough. I know he loves it when I do that.

The girls were disappointed for losing, but they congratulated us.

"Okay…" Lanna said. "What is it going to be for winning?"

"I want him to be the leader next year" Vaughn held me by my shoulders, putting me in front of Lanna.

I was stunned. I didn't know what to do.

"But…" Lanna was going to argue, but Vaughn interrupted her.

"Anything I wanted, remember?"

"Alright…" She said disappointed. "He is going to be our leader next year then…"

Everybody clapped for me and Vaughn. I saw to his eyes. They were warm, like if the cold outside wouldn't matter.

I hugged him.

He really knows how to make me happy.


	17. (A sexy) Winter Harmony Day

**Author's note: **Alright, I've got an announcement to do: This story is almost over (7 chapters left!) It's been a lot of fun writting this, but everything has to end sometime (except chocolate. If it ends someday, I'll die)  
About this chapter... Yes, it talks about "The first time of Mark".

Songs:

We found love, by Rihanna.  
Jar of Hearts, by Christina Perri.  
Thousand Years, by Christina Perri.

_**(A sexy) Winter Harmony Day. Try me**_

I have never been so happy before.

The school year is almost over and my grades are good.

_Yellow diamonds in the light…__  
__And we're standing side by side…__  
__As your shadow crosses mine…__  
__What it takes to come alive?_

I'm going to be the** "Sun Group" **leader next year.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug!__  
__Your love your love your love__  
__I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug!__  
__Your love your love your love_

I've got the best boyfriend in the whole world. He loves me.

_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice__  
__But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!_

There is just one problem…

_We found love in a hopeless place…__  
__We found love in a hopeless place…__  
__We found love in a hopeless place…__  
__We found love in a hopeless place…_

I don't know a thing about being sexy and I think that… "The time" is near…

"Honey boy, you home?"

"Here" I yelled from the kitchen. "How was your day?"

I was especially intrigued about the arrangements for the Starry Night Prom. It was the most romantic festival in the village.

It was like if Christmas and St. Valentine's Day were together.

"It was ok"

"Is that so?" I pushed a little more "Nothing that you wanted to ask me?"

I was worried about "The time", of course. But I wanted to talk about it too.

Vaughn wrapped his arms around my tummy. I've always been ticklish, so I jumped and turned around. He kissed me.

"YOU want to ask something to ME?"

I shook my head and kissed him instead of talking.

Even when it was winter, things started to heat up a little on the kitchen. We started to make it out.

He took me to the floor. I closed my eyes and let it go.

The bad thing is that the dinner almost got burnt. I don't know how, but I managed to rescue it.

I wanted to hug Vaughn so bad. He looked pissed off.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry Honey boy"

"So…"

"What's for dinner?"

"Stew" I affirmed. "You want some?"

He nodded and headed to the shelf. He took out the plates and passed them to me. I served him a portion with few vegetables.

"Thanks"

After dinner, we went to bed. We cuddled before I could fall asleep.

The next day, I opened my eyes. I didn't see Vaughn next to me.

I watched the clock. It was already ten o'clock.

"Maybe he went to school"

I sighed. What almost happened yesterday… Was it okay that it didn't happen? Should I wait more?

I shook my head.

I'm ready for it. I love him.

Almost all the day was boring. The most interesting part of it was going to Chen's to buy some curry powder and flour.

It's depressing.

I watched the clock for second time in the day. It was already three P. M. Time for me to cook dinner.

After making the dinner, I took a shower.

I looked at the clock. Seven o'clock. Vaughn had never been this late.

I started to worry. I decided that I'd better go to look for him instead of just waiting.

I walked to the spots he visited often.

Meadow Island, I just saw Witchkins trying to catch a frog. He is not here…

Animal Island, I saw nothing but Shea trying to catch a wild rabbit. He ain't here either…

I went to check Sprout Island. And then I found out…

He was at the mansion. EATING COOKIES WITH SABRINA!

I stormed in. I was jealous.

"And I thought you were my friend!" I yelled to Sabrina.

"Mark, wait you are not under…" I slapped Vaughn, cutting out his speech. Then, I ran out of the huge mansion. "Mark!"

I don't want to know anything about Vaughn…

_You know I can't take one more step towards you…  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret…  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore…  
You lost the love I loved the most…_

I arrived home and locked the door behind me.

I couldn't do anything but cry.

"MARK!" Vaughn yelled at the door. "Open up!"

"Go away!"

"Not until you hear me!"

I opened the door and slapped Vaughn once more.

"I'VE BEEN WORRIED ALL DAY WAITING FOR YOU!" I shouted to him. "AND ALL I GET BACK IS THAT I FOUND YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH ONE OF MY FEMALE FRIENDS?! THAT'S NOT COOL!"

He took a small box of his pocket wrapped in a blue paper.

"I'm not a great cook." He said solemnly. "I asked Sabrina to teach me how to bake cookies." A tear came out of his left eye. "And I'm sorry for not telling you anything" He gave me a sad smile.

Right now, I was feeling like the worst shit of the world. It was the first time that I saw Vaughn crying. I felt worse being the reason of it.

"Come in" It was plain, of course. But I wanted to give him a musical surprise. "Listen up."

_Heartbeats fast__  
Colors and promises__  
How to be brave__  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall__  
But watching you stand alone__  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow__  
One step closer_

I closed my eyes. I tried to sing as emotionally as I've never done it before.

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
For a thousand years__  
I love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

_I have loved you for a thousand years__  
I love you for a thousand more_

At the end, I was crying. Vaughn was hugging me.

I couldn't do anything but kissing him.

"Vaughn…"

"Hmm"

"It's time…"

He smirked softly and we kept kissing. One thing passed to another…

This day was magical at the end.


	18. Starry Night Festival

**Author's note: **I changed once again the concept of a festival. This time, the Starry Night Festival will be a Prom dance.  
Someone is returning in this one, so be prepared (wink wink).  
Songs:  
Give your Heart a Break (Demi Loveto) + The Way I Loved You (Selena Gomez)  
Fly Love (Jamie Foxx) (It's just mentioned, sorry for that)  
I Can't Make You Love Me (Bonnie Raitt) + Falling (The Civil Wars)  
Perfect (Pink)  
Hope you like it.

_**Starry Night Festival. Perfect**_

The clock indicated that it was almost time for me to get ready.

Today was the Starry Night Festival, the day of the Prom. At first, I wasn't quite sure if I had to go or not.

I mean, of course I wanted to go with Vaughn, but it was the first time that two boys were going together, as a couple.

"Hurry up honey-boy" Vaughn said. "We are going to be late"

"It's a Prom dance!" I yelled. "You can't be late!"

"We can if we are the show."

We were going to sing. I totally forgot about it!

"Right, hold on then…"

I don't know how, but I was all dressed and groomed in ten minutes. It's a new personal record!

I came out of the bathroom. There he was. With a blush on his cheeks and his eyes down. He had a soft smile as he was playing with his hands.

He stared at me.

"You look wonderful…" I said to Vaughn. I hadn't seen him in his blue tuxedo and with his hair in place. I really love the way he looks so perfect no matter how he is.

"You look perfect" He smiled. His smile was radiant. I love it. "Shall we go, Honey boy?"

I nodded. I was happy.

We arrived to the Meadow Island. Everything was decorated in a lovely way. Heart shaped balloons, tables in white cloths, some torches on the corners…

And the people! The girls were in elegant dresses, while boys wore tuxedos.

I found the **"Sun Group"** table. Everybody was there already, so we sat.

Julia was wearing a sexy-short blue dress with a white belt and gloves. She was wearing a pink-cat flower, like Elliot. He was in a blue tuxedo.

Lanna was in a stylish green dress. With Denny, whom was in a gray tuxedo, were sharing a moon-drop flower broach.

Lily and Will had a firefly flower in their chests. She was in a red and golden long dress and he was in a white tuxedo. He was totally charming.

Natalie was dressed with a plain blue dress, with Pierre wearing a purple tuxedo (it was a surprise that he didn't bring his hat today) and a toy flower.

Sabrina was there too, with a large pink dress and a blue magic flower on her forearm. Shea was next to her in a brown tuxedo.

There were two free chairs still. I know that the Witch Princess hasn't come, but I don't know who the other chair is. I don't want to ask, so I better just concentrated in my song.

I went up on the stage. I got in position. The piano started to play.

I don't know how, but I managed to remember every single word of _"Make you feel my love"_.

Everybody seemed to like it. I'm still not used to being clapped, though.

I was the starting number. As much as I knew, some of my friends will be performing tonight. **"The Sunshine Gentlemen"** performed _"Fly love"_, trying to stay in synch all the time. I can tell that they are still not used to perform either.

I waited for the **"Sunny Ladies"** to do their performance. I was really excited about hearing all of them one last time together.

_The day I first met you__…__  
__You told me you never fall in love…__  
__But now that I get you__, __I know fear is what it really was…__  
__Now here we are, so close, yet so far,__ h__aving not past the tense__  
__When will you realize__?__  
__Baby I'm not like the rest_

_And it might be wonderful… It might be magical…  
It might be everything I've waited for,__ a__ miracle  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new…  
It could never be the way I loved you_

_Letting you go is making me feel so cold, yeah…  
And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt_

_But that makes it worse, yeah…  
See, I'm a wreck inside, m y tongue is tied and my  
Whole body feels so weak  
Future may be all I really need_

_Don't wanna break your heart, just wanna give your heart a break__  
__I know you're scared is wrong, I think I might make a mistake__  
__There's just one night to live, and there's no time to wait (to wait)…  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break…__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break__  
__OH YEAH, YEAH_

Somewhat, they reminded me to the **"Sunshine Gentlemen".** I'm not telling them through.

It was a ballad. Vaughn and I danced slowly.

I felt the urge to hug and kiss Vaughn, so I did it. I'm so glad that he is my boyfriend.

He kissed me on the lips.

_Turn down the lights… Turn down the bed…  
Turn down these voices inside my head._

I turned around to the scenario. There was the Witch Princess. Next to her, a girl with a large red dress was holding another microphone. Her hair was brown, long and straight. Her eyes were blue with a black center.

She smiled to the public.

_Lay down with me, tell me no lies…  
Just hold me close and don't patronize me…_

_'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't…  
You can't make your heart feel something that it won't…  
Here in the dark, in these final hours…  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power…  
But you won't… No, you won't…_

Chelsea.

_Haven't you seen me sleep walking? Cause I've been holding your hand…__  
__Haven't you noticed me drifting? Oh, let me tell you I am…_

_Please, please tell me you know… I've got to let you go__  
__I can't help falling out of love with you…_

It had been a long time since I last saw her. The last time was at her house, with the incident of the necklace. She hadn't even gone to school since then.

_I __close my eyes, and then I won't see…__  
__The love you don't feel when you're holding me…_

_Morning will come, and I'll do what's right…__  
__Just give me till then to give up this fight…_

Has she been with the Witch Princess all the time? I don't know. But I really wanted to know if she has changed her mind.

_Oh, won't you read my mind… Don't you make me like you__  
__Please, Please tell me you know I've got to let you go…__  
__I can't help falling out of love with you…_

Chelsea smiled to me. Not in a dangerous way, but in a sad way, like if she could read my mind.

Vaughn rose from his seat and headed towards the scenario. He didn't say anything.

"What is he doing?" Denny asked surprised. "Is he going to perform?"

He took a guitar and took a sit in the middle of the stage.

"This song is for Mark" He started to talk. "Although I'm not the best person in the world, I want to be the best boyfriend for you. I want you to listen to this and to remember that I'm always yours and that I hope you feel the same way."

He stared directly to my eyes.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice…  
Dug my way out blood and fire…  
Bad decisions, that's alright…  
Welcome to my silly life…_

A stream of emotions came out to my face. They were happy tears.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Mister, "No way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing… Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever; ever feel?  
Like you're less than, less than perfect?  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever, ever feel…  
Like you're nothing… You're perfect to me…_

_The whole world is scared, so I swallow the fear…  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer…  
So cool in line, and we try, try, try…  
But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time…_

_Done looking for the critics, 'cause they're everywhere…  
They don't like my jeans they don't get my hair…  
Estrange ourselves and we do it all the time…  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever, ever feel…  
Like you're nothing… You're perfect to me…_

I stood in front of the stage. There were no words left to speak.

I sent him a smile. He returned it to me, shedding a single tear of happiness.

The rest of the Prom, we danced.

In the ballads, Vaughn leaded me. I don't know how to dance slowly.

When the song was faster, I tried to teach him how to dance. It was useless. He doesn't have that kind of rhythm.

The Prom was almost over. It was time for us to get home and have our special dinner together, alone.

We arrived home and I started to cook. Vaughn went to the dorm to change his clothes.

After half an hour, dinner was ready and Vaughn hadn't come from the bedroom. I went in.

I found Vaughn in his underwear, sleeping.

"I guess I can't help it…" I stripped my clothes as well and lied next to Vaughn. We may didn't have dinner, but this is a romantic way to pass our first Starry Night Festival together. "I love you, love of my life…"

I kissed his forehead and his lips. I fell asleep.


	19. Serenade to Mark

**Author's note: **A quick update. School has kept me busy.  
This was a really fun chapter to write, I hope you enjoy.

The song is a mash-up between "Though Lover", by Christina Aguilera and "Love me Tender", by Elvis Presley.

_**Serenade to Mark. Love me tender (my tough lover)**_

I opened my eyes and gazed Vaughn still sleeping next to me. The school was over, so there was no hurry at all… I closed my eyes again.

Suddenly, a thought came to me.

"AAH!"

"What happens?" Vaughn asked, still dazed from his sleep.

"SHE IS GIVING BIRTH SOON!"

I woke up quickly and rushed to the barn, where Momoto, my cow, was insolated. Today was the day when she was going to give birth to a new calf.

"You shouldn't rush like that when someone is sleeping with you Honey boy" Vaughn entered to the barn, rubbing his eyes. He was still sleepy.

"I'm sorry" I answered automatically. "She is giving birth soon…"

Vaughn's expression changed drastically. He got serious and kneeled next to the cow.

"I'll take charge of this if you want" He said. "Go back to the bed"

"I want to participate too!" I yelled. He gave me a glare and I had to accept his terms. "Fine…"

I headed out of the barn. It was freezing outside! How in the world I was capable of going out just in my underwear?!

I headed to the house and I let myself a relaxing yawn.

When I opened my eyes, it was already noon. Why Vaughn didn't try to awake me?

As I went to the kitchen, I found him staring at the stove. Like if he didn't know what to do.

"Now… How did you turn this up?"

I giggled silently. I could see that he was not used to being in a kitchen. Well, cooking…

"You want some help?"

I startled him for what I could see. He turned around abruptly and shook his head.

"Hey Honey boy" He greeted. "Are you hungry?" I nodded. Actually, I was starving. "Good… I'll make breakfast today" He looked at the clock. "Ok, brunch…"

"Why?" I asked openly. I really didn't know the answer.

"Just relax, 'key?"

I kissed his lips softly.

"Okay"

I decided to take a shower and put on some clean clothes. When I went out, I found that the food was ready. Vaughn made omelets.

"Yo, food is ready!"

A grin appeared on his face. I could see that he was quite happy for cooking me breakfast.

"Really, why is this for?"

"Did you really forget what day is today?"

I thought for a bit. Then, I decided to look the calendar.

"Winter 27th…" I got it… "My birthday…"

"I don't know how you manage to take care of a farm if you can't even remember about your birthday…" He leaned a little and kissed me softly on the lips. "Go on. Try it" I nodded and tried the omelet that Vaughn worked so hard on. "You like it?" I just smiled and nodded.

Actually, it was not good. Instead, it was pretty bad.

He cooked it with all his heart, so I ate it completely.

"Thanks for the food!"

"Are you done with that?" I nodded again. "Go on and get ready. I'm taking you out" I think my glee couldn't be hidden as he said "You look cute with that smile"

I hurried up and got ready for what could be the best date in my life. My boyfriend loves me, doesn't he?

When I was ready, Vaughn opened the door. He was going to get dressed. I hurried my way to the bathroom, knowing that something was not good with my stomach.

I tried to be as silent as possible, but it was useless. I was dazed and I got nauseous.

"You okay over there?" Vaughn yelled from behind the door.

I shook my head and tried to rebuild myself.

"Yeah, don't worry!" I lied. It was necessary.

After about twenty minutes, we were both ready for our date. I wasn't sure where we were to go, so I just followed Vaughn.

My stomach was making noises. I prayed to the Harvest Goddess for Vaughn not to hear them.

As matter of miracle, we arrived to the Animal Island. I really didn't feel the trip at all, which was strange (I always get seasick).

"Here" Vaughn pointed to a tree stump, where Cherry usually stood. It was weird that I didn't see him. "Sit here, I'll be back in a minute"

I decided to relax a little and forget about everything while staring to the sky.

Vaughn came back and told me to go with him.

Then, from the woods, he saw some human shadows. They turned to be Julia, Lanna, Lily, Natalie, Sabrina, Denny, Elliot, Pierre, Shea and Will; the **"Sun Group"**.

They formed a line.

Vaughn turned around and called my name. It sounded like an echo.

That was the last thing I remember before passing out.

I woke up in my bed.

"Mark!" Vaughn said breathless. He seemed to be worried.

"Move now Vaughn!" Julia yelled to him. "He needs space for breathing!"

I sat on my bed and stared at the room. Everybody of the **"Sun Group"**, including Witch and Chelsea were there. I was surprised.

"What happened?" I asked with a sleepy voice.

"You fainted" Sabrina affirmed. "It was intoxication. There's nothing to worry about."

"Huh?"

"It's my fault…" Vaughn said. "I shouldn't have cooked…"

I shook my head and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you"

He was blushed. It was cute enough for me to kiss him again softly.

"Hmm…" he cleared his throat "I wanted to sing you something back there. But we will do it here then…"

I nodded. They all formed a line again.

_Oooh yeah yeah_

Vaughn kept the tune before the music started. I have never seen him doing that kind of things before.

_I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah__  
__I need a, a tough lover, woo__  
__I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah__  
__A tough lover, ooh yeah_

The boys joined with the next part, making harmonies. The girls kept with the same song.

_He's a tough lover (__Love me tender__)__  
__A tough lover (__Love me true__)__  
__He's a tough lover (__All my dreams fulfilled__)__  
__A tough lover (__For my darling I love you__)__  
And I always will._

Love me tender...  
Love me long…  
Take me to your heart...  
For it's there that I belong…  
And we'll never part…

The music became slow. Vaughn singed alone the next.

_He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry__  
__He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive__  
__He'll do anything that he wants to do__  
__Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes_

And then, they joined again with the last part.

_Love me tender…  
Love me dear…  
Tell me you are mine…  
I'll be yours through all the years…  
Till the end of time…_

You know… Even when I fall sick and I missed the half part of my birthday… It was the best birthday that I have never had…

"I love you, my tough lover."

He smirked and kissed me on the lips. Everybody clapped.

"We will take you to have some dinner Mark!" Denny said happily

"Let's go! Pierre will be cooking!" Natalie said with a blush on her face. Pierre blushed as well.

"Come on" Vaughn said. "I'll carry you if it's necessary."

I hugged him. My birthday was awesome.


	20. New Year's Eve

**Author's note: **So, the story is coming near to the end. Thanks to everyone who've read it. Hope you like it.

The song here is called Stronger (What doesn't kill you). It is sung by one of my favorite singers of all the times: Kelly Clarkson. Enjoy.

_**New Year's Eve. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!**_

I opened my eyes slowly and I stared Vaughn. He was staring at me quietly and lost in thought, smiling.

"Hi" I said softly.

"Yo, 'sup Honey boy?" He answered "You slept ok?"I nodded "Good"

I managed to kiss him softly on the lips. I really like doing that.

"I love you"

"So do I" Vaughn responded. He closed his eyes again and he fall asleep again.

I decided to leave him sleep and do my usual chores. He had helped me three days since I was sick. I'm so ashamed.

Even when he doesn't say it, he is tired from the farm working. Animals don't seem to be a problem, but the crops of the greenhouse. Taking care of them ain't easy for me either, but I'm better with them than with the animals.

I know he feels guilty for the intoxication I got. He still thinks that it was his fault (probably it was. He didn't cook the eggs properly, but I don't blame him).

After attending the animals, I went out of the barn and then I spotted him. Vaughn glared at me.

"You shouldn't be doing that"

"Why not? I feel all better now!" I faked a huge smile. "Besides, I'm just feeding the animals, it's no big deal"

Vaughn shook his head slowly and sighed.

"Alright." He accepted finally. "But you gotta be on time for the festival today. We can't be late."

I nodded and went inside the chicken coop. They all greeted me happily.

After some time, I managed to finish all my chores, just in time for making lunch to Vaughn.

I got in and worked a little in the kitchen. It feels so good to be back!

Later, we were ready to leave for the New Year's Festival.

The concept of the festival was simple: Drink as much as you can without passing out. It was somewhat a competition. You didn't receive a prize, though.

Before the all drinking thing, they usually do some acts like singing, dancing, magic tricks and so on. The girls were going to perform a surprise number. They even included Chelsea and the Witch Princess to the group.

"Do you want some candy?" Vaughn asked to me.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Can I have some rice candy?"

"I'll be right back then Honey boy"

I nodded and gestured him to a bench. He got the hint and went to buy the snacks.

"Hey"

I turned around. I faced her.

"Chelsea, how are you?"

Despite some little scars she seemed to be alright.

"I'm good, thank you" she smiled warmly.

"I'm happy to hear-"

"Listen Mark…" She started her speech. "I'm sorry for what happened. I really do. It's just that I was all like… loveless. I needed someone to love me and I found later on that he was into guys…" I believe I got blushed. She was right about me. "And I know that that was no excuse for what I did but…" Tears came out from her blue eyes. "I'm sorry Mark. You have always been my best friend and I don't imagine my life without you"

"You have always been a silly girl, haven't you?" I smiled sadly. Her eyes looked concerned. "Don't worry about what happened. I believe and understand that you are really sorry"

We hugged. Then, she whispered a "Thank you" in my ear.

"Are you performing today then?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I've got to go then Mark"

She ran and waved from the distance.

"So, everything's alright?" Vaughn spooked me from behind. I couldn't help but to gasp.

"Yeah, we are okay. I think"

"Good" He smirked. "You know, I don't want to drink that much today. Can we call it a day?"

"Can we see them performing?"

"Alright" He sighed. "After that, we are leaving"

Lights flickered. That was to announce that the girls were going to perform.

We sat on a bench, somewhat close to the stage.

When the girls came to the stage, I realized that Lanna was not in the middle, but Chelsea, Sabrina and Witch Princess. Maybe Lanna decided that it was time for others to shine?

They formed two interlinked by the middle diagonals, where Chelsea was in the center. The music started. Chelsea started to sing.

_You know the bed feels warmer…__  
__Sleeping here alone…__  
__You know I dream in color…__  
__And do the things I want…_

They rolled up. It was Witch Princess's turn to lead.

_You think you got the best of me__  
__Think you had the last laugh__  
__Bet you think that everything good is gone__  
__Think you left me broken down__  
__Think that I'd come running back__  
__Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

Sabrina took the center of the stage. She singed as powerful as ever. All the other girls backed her up with harmonies.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter__  
__Footsteps even lighter__  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger__  
__Just me, myself and I__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Fair enough, Lanna took the center this time. Her vocals were impressive, even to her as I could see in her face.

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started!__  
__Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted!__  
__Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me!__  
__You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning…__  
__…In the end..._

Lastly, they sang all together, sharing harmonies and having fun with her dancing steps.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter__  
__Footsteps even lighter__  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger__  
__Just me, myself and I__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Not alone…_

We all clapped. My friends were just fantastic!

We decided to be in the drinking contest. Now I was old enough to drink some wine too.

We sat on a table with Elliot, Denny, Pierre and Will. I was surprised to see Will there.

"Cheers!" Pierre said. "For us to be together always"

"Cheers!" Elliot responded. "For having good times with each other"

"Cheers!" Denny spoke. "For being friends forever"

"Cheers!" Will continued. "For our friendship may be blessed by the Harvest Goddess"

"Cheers!" I managed to say. "For having love in our lives always"

"Cheers!" Vaughn surprised all of us and we listened with caution to him. "For not pissing me with those things anymore"

We all laughed, except from Vaughn whom was staring at us with his always boredom expression.

The night went on like that. We all had fun, shared drinks and got drunk (except from Vaughn, who just had a few drinks).

We all decided to have a sleep over at my place (even Vaughn agreed).

I cuddled next to Vaughn, said good night to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Happy new year, Honey boy"

"Happy new year, love"


	21. Vaughn's Birthday II

**Author's note: **Well, I wanted to tell you that now I'm working in an avatar: The Last Airbender fiction. It won't be a musical, so no need to worry ya'll.

The song here is a mash-up (I love to create 'em) between "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face", by various artists (I decided to use the Johny Cash's version for this) and "Everytime We Touch", by Cascada (The slow version. Thanks to Fayrin for the suggestion).

I hope you like and enjoy it.

_**Vaughn's Birthday II. I love you**_

I had to hurry up a little my pace. He'd get impatient at any time and I have to work out a little his mood for tomorrow' surprise. I'm not talking to him until his surprise party.

I started to run towards the house, almost late for dinner.

I did what I knew Vaughn liked the most: Porridge. I don't know why, but he liked the coldest the better. I threw some milk and rice on a pot and waited for it to simmer. It was quite simple, but how he liked.

He arrived home on time, as always. He had a solemn expression on his face.

"Hey Honey boy" He smiled softly. "How was your day?"

"It was good"

Things are like this: Vaughn decided to work instead of going college (he works with Julia at a farming house, it seems to have something to be with Miss Mirabelle too), I'm in my senior year at Sunshine Islands High. Things have got a little complicated for me, as I need to have dinner ready before Vaughn arrives, work part time at the diner with Nick and attend to school and keep my good grades. It's somewhat exhausting.

"Wanna know something good?" I nodded to him "I've got tomorrow free" I got an incredulous expression on my face. This'd make my plan harder.

"Why for?" I had to act like if I didn't remember a thing. "Have anything in mind?"

"Nothing at all" He grunted. It was like if he didn't want to talk at all.

"Want to go somewhere?"

He shook his head in response. That was not what I expected as answer, but it will work.

We kept in silence during the dinner time. The only commentaries were about how Vaughn liked the porridge.

Vaughn finally sighed, thanked for the dinner and went to sleep. I washed the plates and had a shower. It was the only time when I could arrange the surprise song to Vaughn.

I had been thinking too much and finally decided to do an acapella mash-up. I'm not telling anyone about it trough.

I went to the bed and cuddled next to Vaughn. I always fit perfectly around his arms; it's like if they were made for me.

I woke up, I was still in Vaughn's arms. He was staring at me. His violet eyes always managed to hypnotize me.

"Hey stranger" I said. "Want some breakfast?"

"Hey" he closed his eyes, like if he was thinking deeply. "That sounds great"

"Want some pancakes?"

"Sure"

I kissed him on the lips and stood from bed. It was early, so I had just enough time to fix us something before school.

"What will you do later?" I asked him while he was eating his third pancake. "Any plans?"

"Not at all" He answered."Maybe I'll go to the Meadow Island and then to Animal Island"

"Oh, well. I hope you can be here by dinner time"

"Sure" He finished his pancakes. "Shouldn't you be going to school now?"

It was almost time for me to get to school. I kissed him quick on the lips and rushed out of the house.

I asked Sabrina and Julia to help me out with the arrangements of the surprise party while I asked Nick to let me have my free day today instead of the regular. I was surprised when he said yes to that.

And then… The time of the party arrived. We all surprised Vaughn really hard.

"What's all this?"

"Your birthday, remember?"

He smiled.

"Haven't I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yeah" I gave him a big grin. "Now, it's time for your surprise"

"What? Isn't it already over?"

"Listen"

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me__  
__I still feel your touch in my dream__…__  
__Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why…__  
__Without you it's hard to survive_

My voice was full with feelings. I was only praying to not cry at that time.

_The first time ever I saw your face__  
__I thought the sun rose in your eyes__…__  
__And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave__…__  
__To the night and the empty skies, my love_

I asked Will to help with harmonies and the instrumental. He was playing the guitar, sitting next to where I was standing.

_'Cause everytime we touch__  
__I get this feeling__…__  
__And everytime we kiss__  
__I swear I could fly__…__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast__  
__I want this to last__…__  
__Need you by my side_

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth__  
__I felt the earth turn in my hand__…__  
__Like the trembling heart of a captive bird__…__  
__That was there at my command, my love__…__  
__That was there at my command__…_

Vaughn shed a single happy tear, and then he noticed that I hadn't finish.

_'Cause everytime we touch__  
__I feel the Static__  
__And everytime we kiss__  
__I reach for the sky__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat so__  
__I can't let you go__  
__Want you in my life_

_The first time ever I lay with you__…__  
__I felt your heart so close to mine__  
__I thought our joy would fill the earth__…__  
__And last 'till the end of time, my love__…__  
__And last 'till the end of time_

I lost control and sang with a flow of emotions streaming out of my eyes.

_Your arms are my castle.__..__  
__Your heart is my sky__…__  
__They wipe away tears that I cry__…__  
__All the good and the bad times__…__  
__We've been through them all__…__  
__You make me rise when I fall_

_The first time ever I saw your face… Your face…  
Your face…_

I cleaned my face from tears. Vaughn hugged me and thanked me with whispers.

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it" He whispered in my ear. "As everything you do"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Suddenly, all the people in the room hugged us in a group hug. It was weird, but fun. "Mark?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me tomorrow to Mystic Islands."


	22. Breaking the Rules

**Author's note: **The other day I was talking to one of my best friends and we were discussing that it's unfair that you cannot get married to a boy being a boy. I decided to write something like what would be the perfect cut-scene for that.  
The song is called "One and Only" and it's sung by Adele.  
Hope you enjoy it!

_**Breaking the rules (Marry me!)**_

Vaughn and I headed to Mystic Islands, a really relaxing place where people use to go to the church or to ask something to the Witch Princess. Some even go to pray to the pond, where the Harvest Goddess lives, or so the stories say so. I have never been there by myself, so I was amazed.

"What are we doing here, love?" I asked him. "And so early" I was trying to sound irritated, but I was just smiling, so it didn't work well.

"You'll see" He limited to say.

We arrived to the Goddess Spring. It was quite beautiful. The water was all blue and shiny.

"Why did we come here?"

"Well…" Vaughn took a strawberry out of his pocket and threw it to the mystical pond. It started to shine fiercely and the water got somewhat sparkly.

In a flash of light, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, a beautiful lady with long, green hair and eyes was floating in the middle of the pond. She was getting closer to us.

"Well, isn't it Vaughn?" She spoke calmly. "What brings you here today?"

Vaughn stared at her directly and opened his mouth to talk.

"I want to marry him"

I got blushed, for sure. My mouth fell to the ground. My heart pounded harder than the usual. Did he really asked the Harvest Goddess for let him marry me?

"What?" her voice was shaking. "You want to marry him?"

"Sure" Vaughn was still calm. "Is there a problem?"

"Well… This is a little kind of difficult, you know?" She cleared her throat. "I mean, it's not that I don't like you to be together" She sighed "But there are some kind of rules that I've got to follow, you know?"

"What do you need me to do?" Vaughn interrupted her, with a strong voice "What do you need me to prove that I want to marry him? That I want to spend the rest of my life next to him?"

"Look" She spoke quietly. "It is not that I don't want you to marry him, but… Does he really want to marry you?"

They turned their attention to me. Vaughn's violet eyes were as strong as ever, but there was something else. Something told me that he wanted me to say yes, to accept him. It was like if they were asking me to be his.

I nodded. When I was going to spoke, she made a trick with her hands and the light wrapped us. It was a really weird feeling.

"You have my blessing" She smiled softly. "You can marry and have a happy life together."

She disappeared inside of the lake. The atmosphere went back to normal.

"Mark" Vaughn whispered, he turned back to face me and kneeled. "You are always pulling out the best part of me, always trying to make me smile and taking care of me. I've never ever dreamt about having someone like you. Someone who I can openly say that I care, that I need… That I love". He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "So, Mark. I've got a question for you: Would you make me the honor of share our lives together? Will you be my husband?" He took a blue feather out from his pocket.

"I do" I took the feather from his hands. "I want to spend my life next to you. Share the smile and the tears. Vaughn, love… You are my one and only love" I got closer to him. "And that's the way I like it the most."

"I really, really love you, Honey boy"

"I feel like singing, can I?"

"Really? You are asking me?" He made fun out of me, I took out my tongue. "Go ahead, I'll listen."

_You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face_

_Goddess only knows_  
_Why it's taken me so long_  
_To let my doubts go_  
_You're the only one that I want_

Emotions were notable in my voice, I can tell. I was just happy. I was finally singing what I wanted to tell him every day.

_Have I been on your mind?  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time  
At the mention of my name_

_Will I ever know_  
_How it feels to hold you close_  
_And have you tell me_  
_Whichever road I choose you'll go_

We smiled to each other. He was sitting on the floor, playing with the water of the Goddess Spring.

_I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know, if you never try  
To forgive your past, and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be, your_  
_Your one and only_  
_Promise I'm worth it_  
_To hold in your arms_  
_So come on_  
_And give me a chance_  
_To prove I am the one who can_  
_Walk that mile_  
_Until the end starts_

I kneeled in front of him.

"Kiss me" I said to him. Actually, it was the first time I asked him for one.

"As you want" He did it and then whispered in my mouth "I love you." After some time, he said: "Husband"


	23. I'll Always Love You

**Author's note: **Alright. I have to tell you: This is the last chapter of "Music in my dreams". It had been fun writing it. I hope you all enjoyed it. You'll see more of my work now and then and I hope you like it. Next it will be about Avatar: The Last Air Bender as I said before.

The songs here are: I will always love you, by Whitney Houston and How Deep is your Love, by the Bee Gees.

Thanks for everything. See you all in another story.

_**I'll always love you. It's going to be a wonderful life with you.**_

A week has passed since Vaughn's proposal. It was finally the day of the wedding.

We decided that it'd be better if Vaughn stayed at the inn before we got married officially.

Back with me, I was in home. Sabrina and Lanna came over to help me get ready and not feeling that much nervous (which was good, because I couldn't stop walking from one way to other all day and night).

"We should getting ready for the wedding Mark. If not, we are going to have trouble" Lanna said, somewhat nervous. "After all, we are your bridesmaids. We NEED to be all fancy"

"Hush you Lanna!" Sabrina interrupted her. "Let him get calm. He is already nervous"

"Enough, we should start getting ready" I finally said. They were pissing me off with their fights about nothing.

My clothes were easy: A white tuxedo with black pants and a bow tie. The hard part was my hair. I never managed to brush it, and today wasn't going to be easy either.

After half an hour, we all gave up with it and just left it as it was at first.

Lanna and Sabrina were in pink dresses, with a bow in the belt.

"It's time to go girls." I said. "We better hurry up if we don't want to be late to MY wedding."

In no time, we were arriving to Mystic Islands, almost everyone was already there.

I couldn't see Vaughn anywhere though…

"You must be Mark, right?" A chubby, middle aged man whom seemed to be the priest asked to me. I nodded. "Alright, we can start the ceremony now."

"But…"

"Don't worry, he is already here" We went to inside of the church and I saw him, waiting for me. "We are going to start the ceremony. My name is Nathan and I'll be happy to serve you today."

I couldn't help but to smile. I wanted to run next to Vaughn, but it seemed like I had to go with the tempo of the music.

The ceremony was beautiful. Nathan made us remember everything that we have passed together; he also taught us to face our problems calmly, with patience and respect.

At the end, I saw the Harvest Sprites with some boxes. They opened them to release white butterflies. They flew making circles around us.

It was magical.

Afterwards, we headed to our party. It was planned to be on Meadow Island, as if it was a really big festival.

Vaughn stood from his seat. He cleared his throat and everybody got quiet.

"Hello everybody" He started his speech."First of all, thank you everybody for coming. This is a really special day for Mark and me." Words came fluently from him. It was weird to hear him that much. "Now, I'd like to say thanks to the Harvest Goddess for letting us getting married. All of this couldn't be possible without her. Also, I'd like to thank to the love of my life, my adorable partner from now to the rest of my life, my one and only boy, my meant to be, my everything, my Honey boy, my Mark. He is the only one whom I'd like to spend the rest of my life; the only one whom I want to be there when no one else is. He…" He pointed to me with his hand. "He is the reason that I'm still breathing. He is the reason of each and every heart beat of mine. Mark…" He took a breath, exhaled in a sigh and cleaned his face from tears. "I truly deeply love you with all my heart. Please, stay with me forever"

Lanna, Sabrina, Natalie, Lily, Julia and even Chelsea and Witch Princess stood in the middle of the Island. They prepared a song for what I could see. Lanna was the lead voice.

_If I should stay,__  
__I would only be in your way.__  
__So I'll go, but I know__  
__I'll think of you every step of the way.___

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__You… my darling you..._

Vaughn took my hand and leaded me to the dance floor. I knew he didn't like to dance at all, except from slow songs (like this one). It was our first post-marriage dance together.

He hugged me closer and whispered to my ear 'Listen'

_Bittersweet memories__  
__that is all I'm taking with me.__  
__So goodbye... Please, don't cry.__  
__We both know I'm not what you, you need.___

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you._

_I hope life treats you kind__  
__And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.__  
__And I wish to you, joy and happiness.__  
__But above all this, I wish you love.___

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I… I will always love you._

"Vaughn…" Happy tears were flowing through my face, cutting my voice. "I love you and… I need you to know that I don't want to be with someone who isn't you. That you are the most important thing in my life and the only one whom I'd let to cook for me." Everyone laughed, included Vaughn. "So… Basically, you are my life. Thanks for entering to my life and for never getting out of it."

I asked Denny to bring the boys and to practice a song for a dance as well. In fact, we were going to have two dances now. I can't believe it.

They got in position. I grabbed Vaughn's hand and now I leaded him to a dance.

_I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain…  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again_

I sang while I was dancing. Basically, I was leading when I didn't notice.

_And you come to me on a summer breeze…  
Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave…  
And it's me you need to show…_

How deep is your love?  
I really need to learn  
Cause were living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

Was it a short song? Maybe it was, but I was full of feelings at that moment. My life couldn't be better. Vaughn, the boy I've always loved; he's my husband now… Is this a dream? Don't ever wake me up then…

"Honey boy, I love you"

"I love you too, my silver wolf"


	24. Memories

_**Memories, tears and smiles. One last breath**_

"You know how quickly the time passes, don't you?"

_Summer after high school when we first met…__  
__We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead…__  
__and on my 18th Birthday…__  
__We got matching tattoos…_

"How much time has it been now? Like five years? It just feels like if it was yesterday when you stared at me at the performances of the **"Sun Group"** while you sat on the public." I cleared my throat. "You never knew that I stared just where you were so I could focus in my love songs…"

_Just lay it all down.__  
__Put your face into my neck and let it fall out.__  
__I know, I know, I know.  
I knew before you got home._

"Mathew has grown bigger now. I bet you've already seen him from where you are. He is all healthy and strong. He just looks like you."

_And in another life__  
__I would be your man…__  
__We keep for our promises…__  
__Be us against the world…_

_And in other life__  
__I would make you stay…__  
__So I don't have to say…__  
__You were the one that got away…_

"I've been suffering, you know? You've always been the center of my world…"

_This world you're in now,__  
__it doesn't have to be alone…__  
__I'll get there somehow, 'cause…__  
__I know, I know, I know__when even springtime feels cold…_

_But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see__  
__so we can both be there and we can both share the dark.  
And in our honesty, together we will rise,__  
__out of our nightminds, and into the light__  
__at the end of the fight..._

"Even if you went away, I'll always love you; remember that kind of stupid things we said at our wedding?"

_All the money can't buy me a time machine__  
__I can't replace you with a million rings__  
__I should've told you what you meant to me__  
__'Cause now I pay the price_

"All the stupid love songs that we sung to each other…"

_You were blessed by__  
__a different kind of inner view: it's all magnified.  
The highs will make you fly…__  
__but the lows make you want to die._

"Somehow, I'm relieved that you were the one who had to go… You could never stand as much as I had."

_And I was once there,__  
__hanging from that very ledge where you are standing.__  
__So I know, I know, I know,__  
__it's easier to let go._

"I'm yours. You are mine. Forever"

_And in another life__  
__I would be your man…__  
__We keep for our promises…__  
__Be us against the world…_

_And in another life__  
__I would make you stay…__  
__So I don't have to say…__  
__You were the one that got away…__  
__The one that got away…__  
__The one…_

"Honey boy…"

_But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,__  
__so we can both be there and we can both share the dark.__  
__And in our honesty, together we will rise out of our nightminds__  
__and into the light at the end of the fight.__  
__...and in our honesty, together we will raise out of our nightminds__  
__and into the light... at the end of the fight..._

"Goodbye… May seem forever…"

_In another life__  
__I would make you stay…__  
__So I don't have to say…__  
__You were the one that got away…__  
__The one that got away…_

"I'll always love you, love of my life… Rest in Peace… Mark…"

**Author's note: **This is the end for Music in my Dreams (The real last chapter)

The song was a mash-up of Nightminds (Missy Higgins) and The One that Got Away (Katy Perry)

Thanks for everything ya'll.


End file.
